A Southern Italian's Jealousy
by prussiasgermany
Summary: Romano and Gilbert have been in an intimate relationship for quite some time. Nobody has the slighest clue. What can go wrong? Jealousy, distrust and people ready to steal your lover? Surely not, right? Intense Yaoi. -To be edited-.
1. Chapter 1

"Tch, late again," mumbled Romano as he checked his watch. He sat outside at a café, where he and his 'lover' (he's just going to pretend he didn't just say that in his head), Gilbert, had decided to meet up for a small date. Nobody knew they were in an intimate relationship. Gilbert didn't mind, Romano did though. He didn't want to be judged by the others, so he made Gilbert promise not to tell a soul.

Romano nervously glanced around to see if he recognized anyone.

"Sorry I'm late cute boy, I brought you some flowers!" smiled Gilbert as he approached Romano's table with a bouquet of white lilies, tied around a see-thru plastic wrapping and a blue ribbon. He then noticed Romano's angry face.

"For your table at home, of course!" yelled Gilbert at the people staring at him as he handed Romano the bouquet. As he smiled at all the strangers and took a seat, he leaned in close.

"I thought you'd like them with a tied ribbon that matches how I look," he smiled. Romano's expression didn't change, just the color of his face.

"Selfish jerk."

"Cute boy."

"Late as hell!"

"You want to see me badly, I understand."

Romano turned redder; he glanced to the side as a waitress walked up to the two.

"A pizza for my lovely friend here and a stack of pancakes for me, Olivia!" exclaimed Gilbert before the waitress could say anything. She nodded, wrote it down and smiled as she turned around. Gilbert brushed his blue uniform as Romano placed the bouquet on the table.

"So three months already huh? Since that fateful, wonderful appearance I do say so myself!" smiled Gilbert. Romano nodded as he nervously clenched on his khaki uniform pants.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you if . . . . if your angry with me," said the brunette nervously as he glanced at a surprised Gilbert's face.

"Angry?" asked Gilbert like he did not know what the meaning of the word was.

"Because . . . . nobody knows about us . . . being together . . . ," muttered Romano shyly as he looked away from Gilbert's face. Gilbert's confused frown turned into a smile as he laughed a little.

"What's so funny? I'm being serious here! Aren't you . . . frustrated that nobody knows about us? Don't you feel angry for me not letting us let others know about our existing relationship? It's almost as bad as denying it!" yelled Romano annoyed at Gilbert's laughter.

"That's it? Boy, you had me worried there!"

"I'm serious Gilbert! I've been-!"

"Worrying? That's what I find so cute!" laughed Gilbert even more as the waitress came back with their food.

"You worry too much, when I said I was okay with it, I really was. I don't mind keeping it a secret, it's kind of fun actually. Plus, I respect that you're very shy about it, since the lifestyle is so new to you. Maybe in time you'll get comfortable with the idea of holding hands in public, or kissing in a movie theater, or making out in a dark alley, or-"

"S-shut up! !" growled Romano as he grabbed a pancake and shoved it in Gilbert's mouth. Gilbert smiled at the waitress, who just gave them a nervous smile in return. As the two started eating, Romano stopped and glanced up at his date, whom was busy shoving his face with syrup and pizza.

"Hey . . . . . Gilbert," mumbled Romano as he bashfully looked on his plate as he ate.

"Yeah?" replied Gilbert with a stuffed mouth.

"Would you . . . . um . . . . do you . . . . want to . . . . later?"

"Sure," grinned Gilbert, knowing what Romano was trying to ask.

"Antonio won't be home all week. He's on important business."

"Romano, I don't care if he's sleeping in the same room as we'd be, nothing is going to stop me from fucking you when _I_ want to," grinned Gilbert. Romano felt his heart skip at that and started to eat fast.

"Shut up! Can you hear yourself right now? You sound stupid! I can't believe I'm hearing this! You're crazy!" rambled on Romano nervously as he felt his face redden more and more to the point where he could feel his throat burning with excitement.

"I'm delighted to be crazy for you. I can feel my mouth water just thinking how good you will feel in my hands."

"G-GILBERT!" hissed Romano in an angry whisper.

"Heh, your ears are red now too."

"R-really now?" muttered Romano.

"Yeah."

"T-that's nice," smiled Romano, letting Gilbert's comments slip past him. He didn't feel that he should get very angry at him for saying things he actually enjoyed hearing. Gilbert smiled at him as the two quietly ate the rest of their meal, holding hands under the table.

* * *

"Ah! Aahh!" whimpered Romano as Gilbert slammed him against a downstairs hallway wall. The two's wet kissing could be heard as it echoed loudly in the dark living room in the home where Romano lived with Antonio.

"Are you –slick- turned on yet?" asked Gilbert as he slid his tongue out of Romano's mouth for a small break.

Romano sheepishly looked away as he took a deep breath. He was so glad it was night, and Gilbert had miraculously decided to leave the lights in the house off. He didn't want Gilbert to make fun of how red his face is, but he also wanted Gilbert to know how red he was making him go. Giving into pride or your lover, what a tough call. Again, Romano will ignore he just referred to Gilbert as his 'lover'. He still wasn't used to thinking of him that way.

"Excuse me of forcing myself onto you first chance we got in this place, I just couldn't wait anymore. You make it _so_ hard _not_ to grope you in public," laughed Gilbert softly as he slid his hands under Romano's khaki uniform coat and satin red buttoned shirt.

"S-shut up!" Romano mumbled as he placed his hands on Gilbert's arms in a panicked manner.

"I don't understand. Here I am about to take you and yet you deny my full out honesty? You are so weird," he whispered as he slid his hands to the front of Romano's pants.

"Ah! G-Gilbert! Ahh!"

"Are you afraid of me making fun of you, boy?"

Romano bit his lip, trying to hold in the noises he so desperately wanted to make, knowing it would arouse Gilbert. He felt so weird; the thought of Gilbert being aroused made _him_ aroused.

"I want to hear you, why won't you let me hear you?" asked the man smiling as he started caressing Romano's nether regions.

"N-no, s-stop!" huffed the brunette as he felt himself jolt up. He placed his hands on Gilbert's.

"Let's go to your bed," said Gilbert as he whispered into Romano's ear.

"W-why n-not h-he- . . . re?" uttered Romano nervously as he could feel Gilbert's hands stroking his cock.

Gilbert slowly pulled himself away from Romano as he stood up and stretched, Romano slowly sat as still as possible, not wanting to move from the position Gilbert will continue off from.

"I don't want you to get cold and dirty," said the albino in a low voice as he hooked his arms under Romano's trembling legs and hunched over back by his neck. Gilbert pulled Romano up bridal style as he placed Romano's head right under his chin.

"You're welcome to do as you please, I _am_ yours you know," laughed Gilbert as he slowly started walking down the long, wide hallway in the pitch dark. Normally Romano would be terrified of even the thought of staring into a dark pitch hallway, but he distracted himself by making a rubbing movement on Gilbert's chest, and looking up at the white of his eyes, almost gleaming with the little light that came thru the windows from the night stars and moon.

"Hmph, you feel so damn good in my arms, you know that? So warm and soft. It's like warm honey was poured onto me," said Gilbert as he started climbing some steps, terribly confident he wouldn't fall over.

"W-weirdo," muttered Romano blushing embarrassed for him.

"It makes my mouth water," he said in response.

"Hey, this is dangerous! We could fall!" exclaimed Romano not daring to see how high he was from the floor compared to how high he felt he was being held.

"And if we do, it will be backwards and _I_ will be the only one to get hurt," smiled Gilbert.

"You selfish jerk! You masochist!" yelled Romano, "don't you care how sad I'll be if that happens? !"

"Don't you care how happy I'll be your unharmed?" countered Gilbert.

" . . . . ," Romano quietly sulked to himself feeling defeat in the argument. As they got to the top of the steps, the young Italian felt himself being set down. Gilbert walked along the dark hallway, opening random doors, peeking in them to see which was best to his liking. Romano felt his small heart race, just looking at Gilbert made him horny.

"N-not in Antonio's," muttered Romano as he held himself from the cold. He looked up, Gilbert's smile and mischievous eyes almost glowing in the pitch dark. Gilbert opened the door to a room the whole way, motioning for Romano to get inside.

"What did I just tell you, you idot? ! I said not in Antonio's room!" hissed Romano.

"Why not? You can't possibly be worried about the '_evidence'_ we'd leave here," smiled Gilbert even more.

"You moron, you know why! It's the same darn reason you want me to move out of here!"

"You poor kid," said Gilbert as he stepped towards Romano. He grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the doorway of Antonio's room, which was right next to his own room.

"You poor kid, why can't you get it thru your thick skull I love you?" whispered Gilbert in Romano's ear as he reclined the boy on the doorway. He was able to lead the brunette to the dark bedroom and pushed him roughly on the white bed sheets, throwing himself over the young man.

"It makes me angry," he muttered. Romano looked up at Gilbert confused as his face grew redder and redder.

"What does?" asked Romano as Gilbert hastily opened his shirt, ripping the buttons off of Romano's shirt practically. The two already started breathing hard. Gilbert stopped, looked at Romano crossed, and shoved him back on the bed instead of reclining on his arms. Romano turned his head towards the window that let in the beautiful, romancing moonlight that made Gilbert look more . . . . more hot. Romano swallowed hard as he felt himself getting warmer and warmer the closer Gilbert leaned over him. Gilbert finally took off the brunette's shirt and now started to unbutton his own.

"I don't like it that he gives you expensive gifts and food," growled Gilbert as he slid a hand inside of Romano's pants. Romano shivered at the cold hand.

"Ahhh!"

"I don't like it that he gets to sleep with you one bedroom away every night." Gilbert proceeded to start grabbing Romano's cock with both hands gently.

"No, w-wait! Don't do t-that y-yet . . . ahhhhh!" Romano felt his voice grow weaker and weaker as his sharp moans and the slick, wet sound filled his ears, followed with Gilbert's aggressive breathing. But that only made Romano all the more excited.

"I don't like it that he confessed his love for you in front of _everyone_! !"

"G-Gilbert! !" Romano huffed as he clawed his hand on Gilbert's back. The older man bit his lip as he felt himself start getting hard up against Romano.

"We're not doing anything!" uttered Romano in a crying way as Gilbert kept caressing his cock. He could feel Gilbert's cold hands being covered in his warm semen. Reclining his head a little onto Gilbert's chest, he growled angrily. Gilbert ceased to stop as he noticed Romano's moans and whimpering cease.

"What?" he asked bluntly in a calm voice.

"You don't trust me," mumbled Romano.

"No no, it's not you."

"Shut up! Yes it is! You don't think I'd be able to defend myself, huh? You think I like holding back our relationship because it makes you nervous about me being around him and he having the thought I '_available'_? ! Why won't you get angry with me? WHY! ?"

Gilbert looked at Romano surprised as he sat himself besides him; Romano had started crying.

"Because it's my fault, not yours."

"That doesn't make any sense!" cried out Romano. Gilbert turned the younger boy around and placed his head on his lap, and started to caress his short brown hair.

"Heh, simple really. I can't help but be jealous."

Romano opened his eyes and turned to look at Gilbert surprised.

"I don't like yelling at you. None of it is your fault you're so cute. But really, I'm just . . . . scared is all."

Romano smacked Gilbert in the top of his head. Shocked, Gilbert grunted as he rubbed his aching head.

"YOU IDIOT! I said I'd never let anyone but you have me? Got that? You said I was yours! What bullshit is this about being scared? ! If you're scared, then what does that make me? ! Idiot!"

At this, Gilbert smiled as he pressed Romano's face against his chest.

"Your right, you're so cute when your right."

"SHUT UP! Stop calling me cute!" hissed Romano. Gilbert quieted him down with a long kiss in the mouth.

"Your right. You're just cute all the time."

"Gilbert, I said shut u-!"

"And your even make the sweetest faces," said Gilbert as he started sliding his hands on Romano's sides.

"Tch, s-stop fooling around, he can get here any minute!" uttered Romano trying to suppress a whimper.

"I _want_ him to catch us," smiled Gilbert as the two continued on the whole night.

* * *

**Other PruMano stories of mine:**

"**Hot" PruMano, Yaoi**

"**Blind Sighted" PruMano, Yaoi, Contains dark themes and character death**

**Both completed one-shots.**

**Review! : L**


	2. Chapter 2

"-knock knock-"

"Hmm?"

"-knock knock-"

"? G-Gilbert!" Romano panicked as he started shaking the sleeping man he laid on top of.

"H-huh?" Gilbert rubbed his eyes and stretched as the young man on top of him pulled the sheets and hurriedly started to put his clothes on. Gilbert sat up dazed and confused.

"What's that noise?" he asked yawning, Romano threw his clothes at him.

"It's Antonio! Quick, go change! Clean up! Why is he here? He's not supposed to be! Oh, what if he figures it out? !" panicked Romano as he quickly fixed his pants and started to button his shirt.

"Calm down Romano, I'll fix up here while you open the door."

"B-but Gilbert he-!"

"Trust me," smiled the man as he grabbed Romano's right hand and kissed it. Romano angrily blushed and pulled away from him as he slammed the bedroom door. He nervously covered his hand on his mouth as he stepped down the stairs. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to bring in his normal, angry persona.

"Hey you woke me up you idiot-!" Romano suddenly stopped himself from yelling as he looked at Antonio shocked.

"_Hola_ Romano, I thought you'd like these, s-so when I saw it in my travels, I knew I had to get it," bashfully smiled Antonio as he handed Romano the stack of gifts and bouquet of flowers. Romano, startled, stared at them, speechless. Antonio meekly smiled as he looked at Romano's startled face with pleasure.

"I'll help you carry those upstairs ok-?"

"Why hello Antonio, so sweet to see you! Are all these gifts for me?" squeaked Gilbert from the staircase as he headed towards Romano. He then took the gifts and headed upstairs. Antonio stared at Gilbert, who was half-naked, completely shocked.

Romano nervously glanced at Antonio and proceeded to run after Gilbert upstairs. Antonio followed after.

"What are you doing? !" whispered Romano angrily.

"Shh, just play along cute boy," smiled Gilbert.

"What are you doing here?" asked Antonio, a little crossed as he stared at Gilbert somewhat upset.

"Oh, visiting my cute friend here, right Romano?" smiled Gilbert as he elbowed Romano. Antonio looked at him a little more stunned.

"R-Romano?" muttered Antonio as he noticed Romano's face growing red.

"S-shut up you idiots! So what, I can't have a friend over? And Gilbert you idiot, don't call me 'cute' or I'll hit you so hard you'll lose all the stupid in you! !" hissed Romano as he tried breaking the tension.

"And gimme those! They're mine!" yelled Romano as he snatched the presents from Gilbert and headed for his bedroom. The two older males looked at Romano stunned at Romano's attempt to break the tension.

"W-what?" he muttered as he pointed at Romano's neck. Romano looked at him confused as he placed his hand on the left side of his neck. His face then turned red. He had forgotten Gilbert had left him marks on his neck.

"You never seen a rash before?" said Romano, putting up a crossed face. Antonio then turned to Gilbert angrily, who stood there with a bright smile.

"_Muy enfermo_, no?" laughed Gilbert as he mocked Antonio in his own language.

"Get out," mumbled Antonio as he stepped closer towards Gilbert.

"Why? I'm here spending time with a friend is all!"

"You know why, stop trying to mess with me."

"I don't know what you're trying talking about."

"Because you know I love h-!"

"It's not my problem he doesn't like y-!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Romano as he shoved the two men away from each other. The two looked at him surprised.

"Gilbert, get out of here," he muttered as he turned his back at the two.

"What?" asked Gilbert, dumbstruck.

"Thank you Roma-"

"And you, I don't want to see you," mumbled Romano as he stepped inside of his room.

"What?" now asked Antonio confused.

"You heard me, both of you, get out!" yelled Romano as he slammed his door at their faces.

"Hmph, well my job is done. See ya Antonio! Hope you feel better Romano! C'mon Gilbird, we're done here," exclaimed Gilbert as he slid on his shirt and coat on. Gilbird came flying out of Antonio's room. Gilbert stomped all the way down the stairs and slammed the entrance door shut behind him.

Antonio peeked in his room and saw the bed sheets with little holes, his mattress misplaced and some furniture damaged with bird clawing and pecks. He became a little red with anger.

"R-Romano what did you two-? !"

"Thanks for the gifts. I love them," muttered Romano as he sat behind his bedroom door, his legs pulled up towards his body and his head resting on his knees. His face was still completely red. Antonio stayed silent and sighed as he calmed himself.

"I worry, Romano, I worry a lot about you," replied Antonio as he went in his room, and sat on his misplaced mattress that rested on the floor.

"I don't ask you to."

"I can't help it. When one loves someone, they worry about them all the time. Maybe you'll understand in time."

Romano felt his heart skip. He was the same way with Gilbert. Paranoid and self-conscious about everything, everyone and everywhere he went to. He looked up to Antonio's untouched gifts. He started to feel sad for him; Antonio was unaware, just like everyone else, Romano was already with someone else. He remembered the diner when Antonio stood up in front of everyone and confessed his feelings for Romano. He remembered sitting with his brother as he was held back from lunging at Ludwig, who he believed had set this all up as some sort of bad joke. He remembered the blank, confused expression on Gilbert's face as he stared into space the rest of the diner and later got so drunk he and Ludwig had to leave early, probably out of the stunt Antonio had pulled. He remembered how hurt and sad he felt staring at a blank Gilbert.

"Tch, sissy crap," muttered Romano as he grabbed his first gift. He slowly started un-wrapping it.

"What?"

He rushed to open the rest of the gifts. All the same.

"Thought you'd like it," replied Antonio as he smiled, hearing a small gasp from Romano.

"So much food," replied Romano, feeling his mouth water. The gifts were different types of food which were packaged inside plastic, see-thru plates.

"Are you still angry?"

"You two were acting like idiots, complete idiots!" yelled Romano in response.

"Well, what was he doing here?" asked Antonio as calmly as he could.

"Feliciano wanted to check on me so he asked Ludwig but Ludwig was too busy and I hate him so he told Gilbert to and Gilbert ended up staying over late. Happy? I didn't know I wasn't allowed to have people over since your embarrassing confession!"

"Are you still angry about that?" asked Antonio, a little timid now.

" I was never angry you moron. Like I care about what other people think," replied Romano feeling a little bad about lying.

"Are you . . . weirded out?"

"What?"

"About . . . another man liking you?"

Romano sighed as he rubbed his forehead, feeling his head hurt a little.

"Of course not. Why would I be?" muttered Romano as he tried real hard not to stutter as he covered his red face with his hands. He felt so bad inside, like he was leading Antonio on and denying he and Gilbert's relationship.

"Do you like someone?"

" . . . yeah."

The two fell silent for a few seconds. Romano felt his throat itch a little as he felt tension between them.

"Oh really? T-that's nice," uttered Antonio shyly. He knew I'd be stupid of him to ask whom.

"Who?" Antonio still felt like he should give it a shot.

"I didn't think you were stupid enough to ask," said Romano.

"Oh."

" . . . wanna go eat some of this downstairs?" asked Romano sheepishly.

"Sure!" replied Antonio excitedly. Romano sighed as he stood up and opened his door, holding box in his hands.

"You go set the TV to watch a movie," he mumbled as he headed down the stairs.

"Sure, I'll go right now!" smiled Antonio brightly as he ran downstairs.

Though Romano knew it was way too early in the morning (6 am in fact) to be watching movies, he could think of nothing else to make Antonio feel at ease.

"Alright Romano! I'm ready!" yelled Antonio excitedly as he waited for Romano, sitting in a red living room couch that faced a huge television. Romano threw the remote at him as he sat a big bowl of popcorn on his lap and next to the other man.

Xxx

"Hey Romano, how did you like the-?"

-Snore-

Antonio turned to see Romano already fast asleep on his shoulder halfway thru their second movie. Antonio carefully placed all the empty trays of food and snacks on the table in front of them. Trying not to break the mood, Antonio snuggled up closer to Romano as he pressed play and continued to watch the movie in the darkness of the living room. He felt his heart beat faster and faster as he reached for Romano's hand that relaxed on his lap and started to stroke it. Blood rushed into his face as he felt an overwhelming warmth rise into him.

Gilbert spitted for the fifteenth time, sitting outside the home, watching the man from a small crack of one of the living room windows that wasn't completely covered by a curtain. He had been nervous about leaving the two alone, and knowing Romano, he probably wouldn't think twice about anything he does.

He could clearly see Antonio holding his little Italian's hand. As pissed as Gilbert was, he held it all in, not wanting to "screw up" anything, like Romano had warned him about.

_Promise me you'll never do anything to blow our cover!_

_Okay, I promise. _

_I'm serious Gilbert! Blow it and I'll deny anything!_

_Alright . . . just stop crying will you?_

Romano is terrified about appearances. His little world would come crashing down if anyone knew anything about what he really did. It disturbed Gilbert, however, that Romano hadn't reacted violently toward Antonio when he confessed his 'feelings' to practically the whole world.

_He almost killed me when I told him . . . ._ though Gilbert.

He continued to blog away on his computer, repeatedly glancing up to see if Antonio wanted to take his hand elsewhere.

Gilbert grew more frustrated by the day he couldn't be out and open with the kid, as much as he told Romano he didn't care about keeping it a secret.

"Dammit," Gilbert cursed under his breath after misspelling something. He had twitched, seeing Antonio slide his head against Romano's.

* * *

**review~! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: haven't been updating in so long because of tests and homework! But to make up for it, I decided to spoil my readers! Yey! I am beginning to really like this 'triangle' love. **

* * *

"Happy Birthday brother!" exclaimed Ludwig as hi beer mug clacked with Gilbert's.

"Thank you West! And I must say, what an awesome party!" he yelled in a drunken way as he and his younger sibling laughed and tried to balance on each other's shoulder in a funny way.

"Tch," uttered Romano in a far off corner as he quietly ate some chocolate cake Ludwig had brought for the special occasion. He grew angrier and angrier the more he saw Gilbert fooling around and laughing with others.

Ludwig and Feliciano had organized a party in honor of Gilbert at his favorite bar and invited almost everyone they knew. Being Feliciano's brother, Romano had a chance to sit really close to Gilbert, but he declined it, saying he couldn't stand one idiot, even less with two around. He leered at his boyfriend from the distance, trying to ignore how much fun he was having without him.

"Oh hoh, isn't he so cute? Too bad we doing get to see much of him, ei Antonio?" asked Francis as he elbowed Antonio, who sat across Romano at the end of the table they had been assigned to.

"Oh, I guess," replied Antonio not really paying attention to the center of the room where the guest of honor and his little entourage were having the time of their lives.

"What is it? You two have a fight? You haven't looked at Gilbert since we got here!" said Francis.

"Oh, well, something like that," replied Antonio. Francis immediately got up from his seat and leaned over the table, resting his head in between the palm of his hands and glancing back and forth at Antonio and Romano, who both stared at their food, avoiding eye-contact and talking to virtually anybody.

"Come now, tell Francis all about it!" he exclaimed.

"Well, more like he's been '_bothering'_ Romano," he said, mumbling. Romano, not looking up from his plate, looked at Antonio from the corner of his eye.

"And Romano didn't fight back or something? What's this? !" panicked Francis as he turned to Romano shocked.

"Shut up you idiot I'm busy!" Romano hissed while he turned his body and faced another direction in his seat completely annoyed.

"Busy eyeing Gilbert by the looks of it," said Roderich sitting in the table besides theirs, drinking tea with Kiku and Vash.

"WHAT? !" yelled Romano as he turned to Roderick red with embarrassment. Antonio stared at Romano; his reaction unusual and turned back upset.

"Oh, I see, have a little thing for Gilbert, ei?" humored Francis playing along.

"He probably can't stand seeing him surrounded by other idiots," said Roderich.

"I said shut up you old fools!" yelled Romano.

Antonio then slammed his hands on the table. He seemed to have had enough.

He stood up and walked off to the direction where Ludwig, Arthur and Gilbert were busy pouring drinks into their mouths, Alfred and Ivan handling them more and more alcohol. Francis and the others stared surprised as Antonio stepped towards the wobbly Gilbert.

"Was it something I said?" asked Francis innocently.

Gilbert noticed an angry Spaniard staring right at him. He smiled and leaned his whole body against a counter as Antonio stepped closer to him.

"Hah! Hey Antonio how's it going? Enjoying yourself? I know I am! Give him a drink West to wipe that frown!" he laughed as he elbowed his brother, as if he had just made a joke, who was busy lying down on a table. Arthur and Ludwig looked up and stared at Antonio's serious face, and after five seconds, they begun to laugh hysterically, as if getting a joke Gilbert had made.

Feliciano shook Ludwig to sit up. Antonio didn't seem so pleased or cheerful as he usually was.

"Eh? Idiot what's with the long face?" asked Arthur looking up at Antonio from Alfred's shoulder now.

"Please stop bothering him," said Antonio, looking at Gilbert dead in the eyes.

"Huh? Am I bothering him?" asked Gilbert standing up straight now.

"You've been messing with him, haven't you?" asked Antonio.

"What's it to you, you damn prick?" asked Gilbert as he waved his hand in a drunken way.

"It's everything to me, you asshole!" yelled Antonio as he pulled up his fist and struck Gilbert in the stomach. Gilbert stepped back from the hit and coughed a little. Ludwig and Arthur immediately tried steadying Gilbert up, but instead the man waved them to step away. The place went quiet, all eyes on them.

"Look I don't wanna make you cry, so step away before something bad happens."

"You drunk idiot, what do you take me for, a moron? !" yelled Antonio.

"Calm down, what are you talking about?" asked Gilbert drunkingly.

"I know what you've been doing Gilbert, I don't like It one bit," said Antonio.

"What?"

"I know you've been doing it!" yelled Antonio as he grabbed Gilbert by the collar and pressed him against a wall. Everyone in the tavern held their breath.

"What's with you Antonio? You just don't punch someone and drabble on nonsense!" exclaimed Arthur annoyed as he snatched out of his drunken state.

"What's he talking about brother?" whispered Ludwig as he leaned close to Gilbert.

"Just be quiet," mumbled back Gilbert as he rubbed on his drooling mouth of the drips of alcohol as he gave himself time for his eye sight to stabilize.

"Oh, so nobody knows? I would have at least guessed you of all people to have blabbed about it," laughed Antonio sarcastically, itching for a promising response from Gilbert. Romano could see Gilbert just getting more and more impatient in his stare.

"Antonio get back here!" exclaimed Romano as he bolted up from his seat, sensing the weird looks everyone was giving Antonio.

"If you want to take your sexually deprived anger at me be my guest, but I prefer to this private to save yourself some face," smiled Gilbert trying to stop Antonio from looking like a crazy fool in front of everyone.

"Tch, trying to keep up the secret? I want to know right now whether it's true or not."

"Whether what is true?" asked Gilbert, trying to give him one last chance to step off. Antonio felt like he was being mocked.

"WHETHER YOU AND ROMANO ARE-!"

Gilbert raised his arm and punched Antonio across the face as hard as he could, knocking Antonio off his feet. He fell on his butt, giving a small yelp. Everyone got up from their seats and crowded around the two curiously. Ludwig held Gilbert back, his arms locked around with his, to prevent his older brother form tearing off Antonio's face which appeared like he wanted to do. He growled and kicked in the air at Antonio's direction and hissed.

"Get up bastard! I thought you _wanted_ to fight!" he barked angrily at the man.

"Get out of my way idiots!" yelled Romano as he shoved people out of the way. He knelt down besides Antonio and placed his hands on the side soft his face to check on his bruised face.

"Feliciano come over here and help me get him home," he mumbled.

"B-but what was big brother going to say?' asked Feliciano as he headed for the two. Romano swiftfuly turned to Feliciano, looking cross.

"Never mind, your just like the rest of them!" he yelled as he pulled up Antonio, who was having a hard time balancing himself as he covered half of his face in pain and shame with his free hand. Gilbert stood by, his arms crossed after finally calming down, as he stared at the two impatiently.

"What's going on Gilbert?" asked Ludwig again, whispering into his brother's ear as everyone else in the room started talking again.

"I don't know myself West," said Gilbert as he shoved thru the crowd and headed to catch up to Romano and Antonio outside in the dark, cold, parking lot.

He spotted the two, Romano struggling to open the car. Gilbert twitched when Romano reclined on the vehicle and being smothered by the weight of Antonio and his limp body.

"Gilbert get out of here!" yelled Romano as Gilbert pulled Antonio off of the poor Italian. Gilbert opened the door as well; Romano got in the back and pulled Antonio in, his head on his lap. Gilbert kept staring a little nervous.

"What is it?" hissed Romano as his face turned red.

"He better stay unconscious," he mumbled as he closed the door. He then opened the driver's side and got inside.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Romano annoyed.

"Driving you home, what else?" said Gilbert innocently smiling as he pulled his hand out to Romano for the keys. Romano angrily took out his keys and threw them at Gilbert's face.

"Geez what's wrong with you? Your attitude is not amusing to me," said Gilbert as he turned the engine on.

"What's wrong? You punched Antonio in the face!"

"He was going to give people the wrong idea!"

"So what? ! You humiliated him in front of everyone! I can't believe you! G-Gilbert you-!"

Romano started crying. Gilbert turned around din his seat.

"Look, I know what I did was pretty unnecessary, but there's no way I'm apologi-"

"No! I'm angry at you for hitting him, but I'm glad you defended us!" mumbled Romano past his small cries as he wiped his face.

"I don't care what people think of me. I only think of defending you," said Gilbert rubbing Romano's hair as he gave a small smile. Romano cleared his throat and with quivering, watery eyes, looked up at him.

"Gilbert, that's so sweet," he muttered.

"You think? Now c'mon and wipe up that cute little face before I decide to throw myself at you and have sex with Antonio in he-"

Romano smacked Gilbert in the forehead.

"Ow! What did I-!"

"Don't think you're off the hook for punching him! I'm going to give you hell at home!" yelled Romano turning around.

"Got you," mumbled Gilbert rubbing his head as he looked back to back-up the vehicle.

"Um, by the way, don't you want to get back to your party? I mean, it is _your_ party."

"Oh, they don't need me," smiled Gilbert. Romano turned back to see Ludwig, Feliciano and a few others outside in the parking lot running up to the vehicle confused.

"I never asked you to come," said Romano, "just because you feel bad."

"If I wanted to be at the party, do you think I'd be driving the car of my x-best friend I just punched in the face that's in love with the same kid I am?" asked Gilbert point blank with a stressed face expression.

"When you put it that way, you make it sound awful," mumbled Romano, returning him the expression.

"Exactly."

* * *

"You know, maybe we should let everyone else know where we're going," mumbled Romano as he checked his phone with 50 missed calls.

"Eh," Gilbert stopped at a red light," maybe your right, West left me about 20 voice messages," he said checking his own phone.

"Oh really?" replied Romano back annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm not answering back though, I don't need a phone to be yelling at me-"

"GILBERT STOP THE CAR!" yelled Romano loudly as he came to realize something he'd missed. Gilbert stopped startled.

"What? ! What's wrong with you yelling at me like-?"

"You _fool_ your drunk! Get out of my car!"

"What? NO!"

"You couldn't even stand straight! Get out of my car! I don't want to die!" cried out Romano as he began kicking Gilbert's seat from behind.

"Hey quit that or I'll really get us into an accident!" cried out Gilbert.

"Well get out of my car!" cried out Romano.

"Why should I?"

"Just get out-!"

"_Mnnn_."

The two stop arguing as their parked on the side of the road, Antonio's whimper breaking the fight.

"Okay get _him_ off of you first," muttered Gilbert.

"What? !"

"Just do it!"

"_Romano_," whimpered Antonio as he clawed on Romano's jacket.

"NOW."

"Look Gilbert-"

"I don't like it!"

"He's just sleeping-"

"And your face is _just_ red-"

"_Gilbeeert_," he moaned.

"I think I just felt my soul twitch," muttered Gilbert.

After two more minutes of arguing, Gilbert miraculously got them home. As Gilbert took Antonio into his room, he made an awkward face.

"I think he just grabbed my ass," he muttered.

"Oh shut up," growled Romano as he locked the door and texted his little brother saying he was home.

As soon as Romano tucked Antonio in his bed, Gilbert grabbed some cream and started applying it to the man's face.

"You punched him really hard," muttered Romano.

"I was _pretty_ angry," said Gilbert as he sat in a small wooden chair beside's the Spaniard's bed.

"You _were_ pretty angry," repeated Romano.

"I was ready to _really_ kick his ass," said Gilbert.

"_Were_ you?" asked Romano as he stood behind Gilbert and looking at Antonio's face.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Gilbert as he closed the container, some cream still on his hands. Romano grabbed Gilbert's face and pulled it close to his own. He looked at the man's face for a good three seconds before deciding to kiss him. Gilbert felt his tongue being slit into his mouth; he grabbed Romano's waist as the small man raised a leg on Gilbert's lap.

"Not now," mumbled Gilbert, still feeling a little upset.

"Shut up," whispered Romano as he pressed himself against Gilbert. It was enough to sway Gilbert into pulling the Italian kid higher on his lap; soon the two fell over together on the chair, Romano on top of the albino man.

"You okay with just this?" asked Romano.

"I'm turned on either way kid," he smiled as he grabbed on one of Romano's hands. He pulled his free hand over Romano's back as the Italian kept pressing himself harder and harder against Gilbert.

"Shit I feel like my pants are going to set on fire," huffed Gilbert laughing.

"That's the shittiest thing I've ever heard," whispered Romano passively as he kept sucking at Gilbert's neck.

"Are you so turned on you don't even care Antonio's bed is _right there_?" asked Gilbert.

"Shut up!" growled Romano as he bit Gilbert, " I put sleeping medicine in his water, he's going to be knocked out for a good day," he huffed.

"Sneaky brat," smiled Gilbert.

"Drunken idiot," uttered Romano," now shut up and do me."

"Now _that's_ the shittiest thing _I've_ ever heard."

"Did it work?"

"Some other time."

Romano clawed harder on Gilbert's hand.

"Ow!"

"You selfish bastard! Seeing you with those other bastards made me real angry! The least you could do is fuck me _right_."

"I'm getting tired of your attitude," mumbled Gilbert as he got up, scooping up Romano also, who was busy trying to unbutton Gilbert's coat.

"But don't come bitching at _me_ about feeling sorry for the Spaniard," growled Gilbert as he left Antonio's room and kicked open Romano's.

"That was unnecessary," whispered Romano, too busy clinging to Gilbert. Of course, fear of heights.

"Why do you say that?" asked Gilbert as he let Romano on the bed first as he unbuttoned his coat and closed the door.

"I already knew you were coming over, so I left my door open."

"Really now? You planned on me punching Antonio and coming to your home?"

"Something like that," said Romano as he took off his jacket and shirt.

"Stop lying to me," smiled Gilbert as he climbed on the bed, shifting the weight on it, and pulled over the sheets on his back.

"Why the sheets?" asked Romano.

"Why the pants still on?" asked Gilbert.

"To make it more fun for you," muttered Romano, turning away embarrassed.

"Likewise," said Gilbert as he unzipped his own pants.

* * *

**a/n: i'll _eventually_ put a chapter describing them actually doing the deed!**

**review~! xD**


	4. Chapter 4:Poll

**POLL!**

A/N:

Alright my 2k readers listen up! Since we all know Romano, Gilbert and our lovely Antonio are the main characters of this fanfic, I would like you the great awesome reader for keeping up with this lovely story so far to have a say so in something!

**In "A Southern Italian's Jealousy", which of the following characters would you like to take a BIG part in the cast alongside Romano, Gilbert and Antonio?**

In other words, which character would you like to take a _crucial_ role in the story as well?

(the following were character suggestions friends told me would be popular for the role, so they believe)

**A. Austria (Roderich)**

**B. Canada (Matthew)**

**C. Italy (Feliciano)**

**D. Germany (Ludwig)**

**E. Russia (Ivan)**

**or F. I would like to tell you a specific character!**

I would very much like to add tension to my story with a popular character of you, the readers', pick!

Please vote on my profile so I may add this new mystery character soon to the next chapter! If you pick choice F. please tell me said desired character in a review and tell me why you'd like them to appear!

If you are an anonymous reviewer and therefore cannot vote on my profile please feel free to vote by submitting your answer on a review!

**Review~? :3**

**Poll will close by June 11th!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: -Pushes glasses up-. Hello readers! Welcome to Chapter 5! Here are the following Poll results!**

**Austria: 7**

**Canada: 6**

**Italy: 6**

**Germany: 8 **

**Russia: 5**

**Poland: 1 (still blows my mind! ^-^)**

**As promised the 'winner' will get a major part in the story. BUT as I kept a mental track of the characters' I decided "I shall put them all as somewhat important also!" So yes, the other characters will get their spotlight in the story because I am so nice.**

**Anyway, It has been a good month after the last installment. As most of us I'm sure I've been tumbling test after test, finals after project! I was so bored in class. I only brought my phone and writing utensils because they were the only things allowed in. I itched to write so much I began jotting ideas on Shripley donuts napkins T~T. Why is this important? _Well_, do any of you know the show Bleach? With the swords? Yup that's it! I became such a fan of their character songs Bleach Beat Collection! Let us just say I wrote this chapter under the influence of said songs.**

**Warning: (like seriously this is a warning! no joke!) Before you read the bottom stuff please know Antonio might be very OOC. I don't recommend anyone reading it in the dark alone at home! xD**

**Your minds will be messed with, so I apologize in advance! ****\^-^ happy readings! And good job with voting! ^.^d**

* * *

Feliciano kept tapping on his knees impatiently as he stared outside his window. He had kept as quiet as he could possibly be hoping for a call instead of a text from his brother. It was awful late, so Feliciano didn't want to risk calling his brother in the middle of sleep or anything. He poked at the man sitting in the seat in front of him for the fifth time.

"Yes?" asked the tired Ludwig as he quietly drove down the lone road leading to his home.

"You think I should call them?" asked Feliciano in a high pitched voice, in the break of another wave of tears. Ludwig sighed as he turned the volume of the radio down.

"Why bother? That _ass_ is probably snoring too loud to let the damn phone be heard," grumbled Roderich annoyed as he crossed his arms and lifted his chin high. Ludwig turned to the passenger sitting next to him knowing full well who he was talking about.

"Why did he even go with them? The idiot was the drunkest one there, not to mention already beating Antonio so hard he couldn't walk straight."

"Why did Gilbert hit big brother Antonio?" murmured Feliciano in a gloomy tone. Roderich and Ludwig looked at the boy thru the corner of their eyes. They both wondered that very same question.

"Who knows, he wouldn't tell me either," said Ludwig as he pulled to the side of the road. He began looking for his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" asked the Italian almost terrified as Ludwig flipped his phone open.

"Calling my brother, I don't think Romano's too cheery about letting him stay there," he grumbled as he looked for his brother's number in his contacts.

"But I thought he stayed there already," he uttered.

"WHAT?" cried both Roderich and Ludwig as they turned to the boy and stared at him in pure fury. Feliciano trembled as the two narrowed their eyes at the boy.

"I mean, my bro told me Gilbert's stayed there a couple of times!" he cried.

"_All_ those times he went out? You mean to tell _me_ he's been going to Romano's home on _pure_ free _will_?" asked Roderich almost repulsed.

"Oh mein gott," cried Ludwig as he crushed his forehead with the vehicle's steering wheel.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Feliciano innocently as he cracked a small smile.

"That lunatic brother of yours must have Gilbert under some sort of contract or bet or something. I mean, besides you, _who_ in Chopin's name goes and visits your brother _willingly_?" said Roderich as he turned back in his seat.

"Someone that loves him, like I do!" cried Feliciano as he pointed at himself with a bright smile. Roderich and Ludwig stared at him before the Austrian man began to laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous Feliciano, who in earth's name would _love_ your brother?" asked Roderich.

"Except for Antonio!" Ludwig and Roderich clarified just as the Italian boy was about to say so.

"Toris is with Ivan because they love each other," said Feliciano, "and everyone never saw that coming. Don't you think you might be wrong?" he grinned. The two older men stared back at him startled. He was right, Toris _and_ Ivan? Who, also, goes to Ivan _willingly_? Besides his little sister of course.

"I don't like the sound of any of this," grumbled Ludwig as he raised the phone to his ear.

"This is ridiculous," mumbled Roderich as he leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed, almost in a sulking manner.

"Oh fratello, what are you doing?" asked Feliciano in a low whisper as he glanced back at his phone and the time twelve thirty AM.

* * *

Gilbert was snoring peacefully in the side of Romano's bed that was right up against the wall. His face was facing Romano's who also lay in bed quietly listening to the noises of the night. He clutched at the white blankets that reached all the way up to his mouth.

"H-hey Gilbert," the boy whispered as he poked at Gilbert's stomach. The male only stirred in his sleep.

"Wake up moron," he poked again.

"W-what is it?" asked the man as he lifted one eye lid.

"Do you hear that?" asked Romano as he shifted his head closer to the man's right shoulder. The two heard something heavy clack on the wooden floor outside their room. Romano grabbed onto Gilbert's arm now.

"Shh, stay quiet," he mumbled as he sat up. He motioned Romano to get out of bed so he could follow and make as little noise as possible.

"What if it's Antonio?" asked the man a little shaky as he bit his lip.

"You told me he's out cold long enough for at least one night. It's probably a thief."

Romano swallowed hard as Gilbert motioned him to keep as quiet as possible. He then went to his clothes.

"W-what are you looking for?" uttered Romano as he pulled the sheets on his bare skin.

"This beaut," he said as he demonstrated to the Italian a hand gun. Romano stared back terrified.

"Shh," he repeated as he zipped up his pants now that had been previously sagging. He grabbed the doorknob.

The two heard another loud step outside the door.

Romano lifted both hands to his mouth in utter fear. Gilbert bit his lip. He opened the door slowly.

Bzzzt. Bzzzt.

The two then jump as they hear Gilbert's phone vibrating against the wooden floor.

"Romano . . . ?"

"He's not answering," muttered Ludwig annoyed as he now texted his sibling as the call still proceeded. Feliciano stared at his own phone now. He decided not to call his brother.

"They must be fast asleep already!" he cried in a nervous voice, cracking a meek smile. The other two men turned to him with a concerned look.

"C'mon, let's go check up on them. I'm getting a little worried," said Ludwig as he sighed deeply and proceeded to turn his vehicle. Roderich lifted a hand to his mouth and began to bite at his finger nails. He wasn't in the greatest mood to pay said company a visit.

Feliciano continued staring out the window now, a little relieved they were heading to his brother's home. He took it upon himself to text his brother now.

* * *

"Alright, see you guys at the World Meeting!" cried Arthur in a drunken way as he was dragged by Francis.

"See yah!" yelled back Alfred as he was dragged by Matthew, waving goodbye to his British counterpart. The quiet boy struggled to lift half of his brother's body on his left shoulder.

"Gee, thanks Matty! Great party huh!" he smiled as he staggered along Matthew's side.

Everyone had already finished cleaning up in the tavern and was already leaving and heading to their vehicles and taxi cabs. Matthew had volunteered for his brother to go without alcohol for the night so his brother could enjoy himself fully.

"You hungry? I got some money in my pants. You're gonna have to reach _real_ deep in there," laughed the drunk American as he leaned on a yellow vehicle.

"N-no thanks," smiled the boy meekly as he looked for his key sin his white coat. His ear perked up as he overheard a conversation taking place besides his car.

"Yeah, that was _pretty_ awkward. Who woulda thought ol' Antonio can get pissed," said the Danish blond as he crossed his arms resting on a vehicle.

"It must have been something pretty severe, considering he tried starting a brawl with Gilbert of all people," said Kiku as he looked for his own keys for his own car besides' the Danish man's.

"That was pretty stupid of Gilbert to try and punch him," the blond man laughed. Matthew felt his frown deepen as he narrowed his eyes.

"He shouldn't have hit poor Mr. Antonio so hard. I hear he's been having problems since that _incident_," said Kiku as he remembered the awkward dinner party where Antonio stood on the table and proclaimed his love for Romano.

"I guess. I also hear Gilbert's been acting out a lot lately. He sneaks out at night you know? Wonder what he's hiding."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Matthew. The two males turned to the small blond lad with a shocked expression.

"Chit chat and gossip isn't the truth! You have to stop talking about people like that like their some sort of topic to you people. And leave Gilbert alone!" he hissed. The Danish man raised his hands at the Canadian as he nervously smiled.

"Chill kid, it was just small talk. Geez," he said with a crooked smirk. Matthew practically leered at him.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you Mr. Matthew," said Kiku giving a small bow. The Canadian glanced away, embarrassed of his sudden outburst. He swung the door open for his brother.

"See yah later Kiku!" cried Alfred winking at the now reddening Japanese boy as he fell inside the back seats of the vehicle. Matthew slammed the door shut and proceeded to make his way to the driver's seat.

"Don't talk about those sort things, it can end up being dangerous," mumbled Matthew as he himself sat into his seat and shut the door. The Danish and Japanese man exchanged confused glances with each other as the Canadian's car pulled out from its spot.

"Gee, that couldn't have been more weird," laughed the blond man as his other friends now joined him by the vehicle.

" . . . ," Kiku stared at Matthew's car as it drove out of the parking lot with a worried frown.

* * *

"Romano!" cried a voice as Gilbert tumbled into the dark hallway.

"St-stay away!" yelled Gilbert as he stumbled to his feet in shock as he leered at the man before him.

"Hah . . . hah hah," the man chuckled in a low voice as he raised the axe in his hands a little higher.

"Gilbert!" cried the Italian as he rushed to the doorway when he saw Gilbert's right hand tremble at what he pointed his pistol at.

"STAY BACK!" he now screeched in a high voice. Romano stopped dead in his tracks at the unfamiliar tone. That wasn't Gilbert's voice . . . that was . . .

"Antonio?" whispered the boy as his eyes shook at the outline he could make out. He then glanced at Gilbert and his obvious paled face.

"Heh, I thought you told me you slipped some sleeping drugs into the bastard's drink, not _actual_ drugs!" said Gilbert in a small nervous laugh.

"Gilbert!" howled the man as he swung the axe he held in his hands and barely missed the albino man by a couple of inches to the top of his head. Gilbert slumped deeper into the wooden floor as he looked up horrified at the man before him, trying to cover it up with a cocky grin.

"Antonio! What the hell are you doing!" screamed Romano as he grabbed tightly on the sheets around his body and tried rushing toward the strange Antonio.

"Get away!" he hissed as he lifted an arm and swiftly pushed Romano to the wall opposite of the Prussian. Romano roughly landed on it and fell hard. He tried gathering himself up as he clutched tight at the white fabric.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't go pushing Romano-!"Gilbert had pulled himself up and grabbed at Antonio's arms. The Spaniard only leered down at the man with a blank expression that seemed to him [Gilbert] that he [Antonio] did not know what he was doing.

"But he _loves_ me!" cried Antonio almost in a trembling voice as he kicked at Gilbert. The albino let go of the pistol as he fell hard on his back.

"Agh!" he cried as he kicked upward in reflex. He could feel something had sprained from behind. He glanced for his pistol as Antonio kicked at his legs.

"He _loves_ me! Me! Me! _ME_!" he yelled repeatedly as he swung the axe behind his back and turned to Romano with a wicked grin.

"You always threat me right, you never lie to me, and you never make me angry. You'll _never_ abandon me, _right_?" he asked with a twisted smile [and trembling voice] now that widened as he leaned closer over Romano's body. Romano turned to the man and looked up with a petrified face, unable to move or even make a sound.

He felt guilt and sadness creep up.

"Get away from him!" yelled Gilbert as he wrapped his legs around Antonio's.

Not paying any attention to the man's futile attempts, the Spaniard grabbed at Romano's sheets.

"_NO_!" squeaked the boy as he desperately held on to the sheets, his face becoming red. He sat up now and tried yanking as hard as he could with his trembling arms.

"Dammit Antonio, snap out of it!" cried Gilbert as he finally grabbed a hold of his gun and threw it as hard as he could at the Spaniard's head.

The butt of the pistol hit Antonio square on the forehead. He took a step back to balance himself. In doing so, he yanked at Romano's sheets one last time. He swallowed as his eyes grew wide at the sight of Romano's stark naked body now.

"Wow," he muttered not finding any other way to word his satisfaction at the sight before him.

"Eat skin, you drugged psycho!" yelled Gilbert as he kicked Antonio where it hurts most. The man buckled down to his knees at the pang of pain. He let out a gasp of air as he fell for the floor, only to be stopped by Gilbert.

"Gilbert . . . ," mumbled Antonio as the male wrapped his arms around him, still under the Spaniard.

"It's going to be alright," cooed the man. Antonio closed his eyes as the hands behind him let go of the axe he had found hanging on the wall of his own bedroom. As the metal clacked heavily on the ground, Gilbert sighed as he gave a smile to the terrified Italian boy besides them, trying to cover himself with as much cloth as he possibly could that was caught in between Gilbert and Antonio.

Gilbert's right cheek rubbed with Antonio's left as he tried wriggling out of from under the man.

"Gilbert," breathed the man as he lost consciousness, his head throbbing rather hard at the growing bump on his head.

Gilbert pushed the man as slow as he could on the floor besides him as he sat up and reached for the white sheets still tossed on the ground. He slowly crawled towards the trembling man.

"W-what happened?" whispered Romano in a trembling voice as the white sheets covered his bare skin. Gilbert hugged the man in a tight embrace. Romano could see a little foam dripping out of Antonio's mouth.

"It's going to be okay Romano," he mumbled as he rubbed the trembling boy's back. He nuzzled his face into the boy's neck.

_Medication accident or not, something must be done about him. _Thought Gilbert as he felt Romano raise his hands on the man's bare shoulders.

"G-Gilbert?" whispered the boy aloud as he felt his skin being wetted by the albino's tears, "why do you cry?"

"C'mon, let's get him back in bed," he mumbled as he began to pull both of them up. Romano took one last glance at the Spaniard lying on his stomach, sleeping soundly. Drool with a little pink, probably from the pink drug he accidently gave him, instead of a sleeping aid, dripped from his mouth as he smiled happily in his sleep.

_"You'll _never_ abandon me, _right_?"_

Romano turned away as he bit at the inside of his mouth at the hoarse voice that echoed in his mind.

They made their way inside the room and looked for their clothes. The two then flinched as they heard a loud bang followed by rushed footsteps up the stairs. Gilbert shoved Romano into the bed as he ran into the hallway. Romano gave a small yelp at the pain he felt coming from down his back and automatically hid himself under the sheets.

"GILBERT!" cried a deep voice in panic. Romano twitched; he recognized that voice.

"West?" asked Gilbert as he crashed on his brother that had come running up the stairs. The two roughly landed on the floor.

"Fratello!" now cried Feliciano as he stepped over the two brothers to halt in his tracks. He stared down horrified at Antonio's sleeping body in the hallway, an axe behind him and a gun besides his head.

"F-Feli?" mumbled Romano from under the sheets.

"G-get off me!" huffed Gilbert as he pressed his brother from off of himself.

"I'm sorry . . ."

"What the hell did I tell you both? I told you to wait for them to open the do-"

Roderich ceased his lecture as he glanced past the two brothers and Feliciano's still body as he saw the pistol besides Antonio. He took a step back.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" coughed Gilbert as his little brother pulled him up.

"Romano!" cried Feliciano as tears came down his face. He ran straight into Romano's room and tackled the man in the bed.

Ludwig looked in the darkness of the hallway and stared at the back of Roderich's clothing.

"What is it?" asked Ludwig as he ignored his brother.

"H-he has a gun," mumbled Roderich.

"What?"

"He. Has. A. Gun!" cried the Austrian as he pointed his hand at the pistol on the ground. He then took into account the foam coming from Antonio's mouth.

"Oh god, he's drugged!" he cried out as he slammed his body into the wall, too scared to move another inch. Gilbert frowned as he crossed his arms.

"So?" he voiced. He then pushed his brother aside as he stepped towards the sleeping man.

"Why is there a gun? What's going on Gilbert? !"cried Ludwig angrily. The Prussian paid no attention as he bent over Antonio with a concerned look.

"Antonio decided to sleep walk on us," he mumbled. He scratched at the back of his head, trying to think of what to tell the crowd of spectators staring down at him.

"Romano? Romano!" cried Feliciano from within the bedroom. Roderich and Ludwig directed their attention into the room. As they walked inside, they spotted Feliciano hugging what was Romano crying inside the bed sheets.

"Come out, bro! Please! Romano! ROMANO!" squeaked Feliciano as he shook his brother. Gilbert flinched as he saw Antonio stir a little.

"Tell brother what's wrong! I'll fix it! Did something scare you? !" cried the Italian hugging his sibling. Antonio made a sour expression as he turned to his side. Gilbert felt his hands tremble.

"You guys," he mumbled in a shaky tone.

"Gilbert, what is going on here!" yelled Ludwig.

"Shut up," whispered Gilbert as he scooted away from Antonio's body.

"Gilbert, answer me!" yelled his brother one more time.

Tick.

Gilbert's eyes widened as he saw Antonio's eyes suddenly open.

"Ah," Gilbert let out a breath of air as he gasped in horror.

Tick. _Tick. Tick. Tick._

The clock above their heads on the wall's small hands ticked by each second which seemed like eternity as Gilbert's senses began to fail him.

"WEST!" cried Gilbert as Antonio reached an arm out and grabbed Gilbert's right wrist.

"He _loves_ me. He _loves_ me. Me. Me. _ME_!" hissed Antonio in a low hush as he reached for his axe's handle with his spare arm.

Ludwig rushed to the hallway to see Gilbert struggling against Antonio's grip, the Spaniard reaching for a large object behind him.

"What the-?"

"Leave us be!" cried Antonio as he lifted the axe with one arm above his head.

"Antonio!" cried Gilbert as he hit Antonio's chest with his right foot. Antonio coughed as the axe dropped on the floor and momentarily released Gilbert from his grasp. The albino grabbed his brother's arm and yanked him inside Romano's room.

He closed and locked the door. Reclined, he stood by the door as scratch marks were heard beyond the wooden object.

"What the hell is going on!" cried the German now, almost in a shaky voice.

"You wanna know? Do you really want to know?" smiled Gilbert nervously.

"I gave him drugs," muttered Romano from under Feliciano's arms, "I gave him the wrong drugs!" he began to sob.

"Drugs? I don't understand," said Ludwig looking at his brother in an upset expression.

"He's hiked up on drugs you dumbass!" yelled Gilbert as he heard Antonio grab at his axe.

"Drugs? Hiked? W-what are you talking about Gilbert? Why would he-?" Roderich laughed nervously.

"He's stressed, and sad, and angry," muttered Romano, "because he . . ."

"I demand an explanation! We're about to be murdered here!" cried Roderich trembling as he sat besides the two Italian brothers.

"_I_ slipped him drugs, the wrong kind! I thought they were sleeping drugs!" said Gilbert as Ludwig now reclined himself against the door being shoved to open from the opposite side.

"What? _WHY_ would you do such a thing!" yelled Ludwig as he soured his face at how strong Antonio was.

"To help him sleep! Then the both of us went to sleep! I was gonna call you guys, but I was too sleepy so I decided to sleep in!" he hissed back as he glanced around the room for something heavy to put on the door.

"Is it true you've been coming here!" yelled Ludwig as he now turned around to push back on the door with his palms.

"Yes!" yelled Gilbert, "on my own free will!"

Feliciano decided to go under the blankets as well as his brother. As he pulled them over himself he took a glance at his naked older brother.

"Romano . . ?" he whispered with a puzzled look.

"Shh," whispered Romano still crying.

"Is there something you're not telling me? Why _did_ Antonio punch you earlier today? Why have you come visiting Romano all of a _sudden_? Why do you sneak out at _night_ without telling me? You always tell me when you're gonna go out drinking! What have you been doing! And why is Antonio so bent on hurting y-!"

"Because, he knows I've been abusing Romano," said Gilbert with a coy smile.

"W-what?" muttered back Ludwig.

"Yeah, you know how I fuck guys right? Well . . . ," grinned the man as he raised a brow to his brother.

"N-no," whispered Ludwig in disbelief realizing what his brother suggested as his eyes widened horrified.

Roderich quietly turned to Romano, still sobbing under the sheets as his cries got louder. He narrowed his eyes in pure spite.

"You bastard," grumbled Roderich under his breath.

"You sick man! How could you do that to Romano? !" hissed Ludwig at his brother who still gave him a smile.

"He was gonna tell, so I had to do something about it," muttered Gilbert.

The five get quiet as they hear a loud slump on the other side.

The door not splinting anymore from the forces attacking it, the blond man decided to open the door. There he looked down on a once again peaceful Antonio, sleeping and drooling as he lied on his stomach.

"Gilbert . . . ," mumbled Ludwig as he grabbed at the man.

"I'll go get his bed rea-"

"Get the hell out of here!" his brother yelled as he turned to him. Gilbert flinched at the sudden rage. He then swallowed and turned back inside Romano's room. As Ludwig pulled Antonio into his bedroom, Gilbert walked inside to look for his other belongings.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Feliciano, now poking his head out, leering at Gilbert with anger. It made Gilbert feel a little sad, seeing this was first of many he has ever seen the boy seething with rage. Roderich quietly looked down on the floor with is arms crossed.

"C-can we go downstairs?" sobbed Romano thru the sheets.

"Sure brother," cooed Feliciano in return as he rubbed his brother's back. The two got up from the bed as Feliciano led his older brother out of the room, leering at Gilbert.

"Hey Roderich, I didn't really rape him or anything," mumbled Gilbert as he buttoned his shirt on.

"I know," spat Roderich as he angrily walked out of the room. He saw his brother pass by the doorway as he headed downstairs. Gilbert walked towards the doorway and sighed to himself as he glanced around the room.

_This'll be my last time._

Downstairs, Romano quietly stood by the door entrance. Feliciano held him possessively with both arms around him. As Gilbert descended the stairs he looked immediately to their direction with his cocky smile to keep composure.

_Am I seriously going to do this . . . ? _He thought nervously as he paced towards the small group.

His smile twitched as his eyes met with Romano's.

'What the hell are you telling them?' his eyes seemed to say.

'Just keep quiet and let me talk,' Gilbert glanced back.

Ludwig crossed his arms as he glanced away from his brother.

"You know this is the sickest thing you've ever done, right?" mumbled Ludwig.

"What if he's lying?" voiced Roderich in a nervous tone. He flinched as Ludwig punched the door.

"Lying? LYING? Why would he lie about something so evil! He's either lying or . . . or-!"

Ludwig stopped speaking as he catched his breath. Everyone tensed up, knowing what Ludwig meant to say.

Romano glanced back at Gilbert with a terrified expression.

'He knows . . . they all know!' he said with his expression as he stared at the Prussian. Gilbert sighed.

I have to do this . . .

"How long has this been going on?" asked Ludwig.

"Six months," Gilbert and Roderich voiced. The two then glanced at each other in shock; Roderich glanced away as a pink shade crept into his face.

"And you, Romano . . are you . . ," Ludwig scratched nervously at the back of his head, "are you alright?"

All eyes fell on Romano. The boy lifted the covers over his face.

"I told him," started Gilbert as he crossed his arms and looked away from the boy, "that if he ever told anyone I'd smack him."

"You monster! Have you no shame!" yelled Feliciano in his brother's defense. At the word, Gilbert flinched as he turned to his brother, only to give him a disgusted glare. Roderich was no better, he gave him a surprised look, and then he turned to Romano, the man he was lying for, he was met with his face covered up with the white sheets. He coughed to regain his voice feeling his confidence drop severely.

"When we get home Gilbert . . . ,"started Ludwig as he spoke trying to look his brother in the eye, "I'm going to sock your face so hard you won't be able to see!" he spat.

Gilbert bit his lip as his brother leered at him more. He felt himself getting smaller and smaller as his confidence was zapped; Romano didn't so much as glance at him for support. He felt his legs shake now.

"Since Antonio is all hiked up on drugs, it's best to leave him to sleep before he wakes up half-asleep like that again. I'm sure he'll be fine in the morning, mind the bruises and all."

The German glanced at his crowd who seemed to all be looking, or rather glaring, at one another.

"Let's go," mumbled Ludwig sighing as he swung the door open. It slammed hard on a wall, causing everyone to flinch.

"Romano, do you want me to stay here?" asked Feliciano as he turned to his brother.

"L-let's talk more later," whispered Romano as he peaked out of his sheets. Feliciano gave one last good hug to his brother, turned and glared at Gilbert before heading out to the car.

Next, the three turned to Roderich hearing a faint sob.

"R-Roderich . . ?" asked Ludwig as the man in question covered his eyes with a hand.

"Good evening," he uttered and left swiftly, the blue coat he wore whipping in the air as he turned sharply to leave. He seemed more upset than angry.

"C'mon Gilbert, we have to get home, now," hissed his brother as he motioned his hand to the door. Gilbert turned to exit first, till he felt a hand pull at his sleeve. He and Ludwig turned a little stunned at Romano.

"I want to speak with him in private," murmured the brunette. Gilbert glanced at Ludwig with a blank expression. Ludwig sighed as he narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, but, call if anything goes wrong," he muttered somewhat bashfully as he stepped out of the room and outside onto the porch. Out of eye shot, Romano pulled more of the white sheets from his body.

"Why did you tell them that? !" whispered Romano angrily as he tried to stop crying.

"It was either that or let them think there's something positive going on between us. It's better for them to think it's something as negative as possible," whispered Gilbert as he gave his little Italian a cocky grin.

"But now they want to kill you! Now they'll tell everyone and-!" the boy nervously trembled.

"Shh shh; West will never tell anyone or let anyone find out. Even if it's something like this. He's still a little in denial, believe me. Antonio will be alright in the morning. He really does love you," he smiled as he grabbed Romano's hands into his. He lifted them to his cheek and felt how warm they were against his cold skin.

"Y-you're freezing," whispered the boy as he blushed lightly.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" he asked as he pressed his forehead against Romano's.

"Yes, I did. Not counting all of _that_," he muttered.

"Heh, I'm glad. Well, I'll be leaving you now," he whispered as he pulled away.

"When will you be able to sneak back in?" asked Romano.

"I said I'm leaving you. We can't be together," mumbled Gilbert as he faced his back towards the boy.

"What?" laughed Romano nervously, "like actually leave me? Y-You can't be serious right? This is a joke, right?" stuttered the boy nervously.

Gilbert glanced past his right shoulder to look at Romano as he shook his head, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"We can never be together in peace. You'll be happier without me," he whispered.

"No. NO!" cried Romano as he grabbed on Gilbert's shirt.

"What's going on?" cried Ludwig from outside the front porch.

"You can't!" cried Romano as he clawed into Gilbert's skin.

"I have to go now," said Gilbert as he tried to keep up with his smile, "please don't make this harder than it has to be."

"NO!" cried Romano again as he turned the man to face him, "NO! PLEASE!"

"You'll wake up Antonio," Gilbert whispered.

"I -!" Romano grabbed the sides of Gilbert's face and pressed them onto his. Gilbert attempted to pull away as he felt tears streaming down his face. As he heard his brother approach them, he placed his arms around Romano's waist.

"GILBERT!" yelled Ludwig as he grabbed his collar and yanked him away from Romano.

"NO!" cried Romano as he fell to his knees, covering himself with the white sheets. Gilbert was dragged off, still facing the boy's direction as Ludwig fumed.

"Romano!" cried Feliciano as he attempted to open the car to go to his brother's aid. Romano furiously shook his head.

"Stay away from me!" he began to yell, "Stay away!"

Feliciano ceased his movement and sat back down in his seat. As Ludwig opened a door, Gilbert yanked away from his brother. He steadied himself, almost falling on his face, and ran. He ran towards the opposite direction Ludwig's car pointed at.

"Gilbert! Gil-!" Ludwig ceased screaming as he felt his head throb in pain from an incoming hangover.

The Prussian disappeared into the forest. Romano calmed his cries as he slammed the front door. Inside he sat against the wooden door and sobbed into his knees.

"It's all my fault, it's _all_ my fault!" he repeated to himself in small hushes as he tried breathing slowly.

Ludwig huffed as he reclined himself on the car.

"Where do you think the bastard's heading?" asked Ludwig as he rubbed his forehead. Roderich moved to the driver's seat as he looked for the keys.

"To think. Do you think he really . . .?"

"I don't know," muttered the German as he pulled the passenger door open. Feliciano frowned almost in a sulking way.

"I hope an owl scares him," pouted Feliciano as he muttered to himself.

" . . . ," Roderich quietly turned on the engine. He had caught a glimpse of Gilbert and _that_ Italian kissing in there. He saw Romano force Gilbert. He glanced to his right where Ludwig sat, trying to clear his head.

"I don't either," lied Roderich as he cleared his throat and pulled back the car.

Meanwhile inside the home, Antonio's room was as quiet as ever. He was tucked back in his bed with a wet towel over his forehead. He stirred in his sleep as Romano, quietly sobbing, returned back into his room and quietly closed the door. The axe Antonio had grabbed hung back in its proper place on the wall.

He curled up some more in the thick sheets as his mouth twitched feeling a pain in his lower regions.

His eyes flew wide open as he stared into the darkness of his room and at the wall that separated him and Romano. He gave a small crooked grin as he laughed quietly.

" . . I love? Yes . . . I do. A lot? Yes; how about you~?" he whispered in a sing song voice as he stared at the wall in between him and Romano, "I love you, do you do too~?"

* * *

**A/N: -bows- I made this chapter a little longer than expected, so I shall add it on the next!**

**Promised character spotlight moments will come in later in the story! I would like to thank the Poland voter; as I thought about how to add in Poland in the story, I got the greatest idea ever for this fic! Thank you! But still, Ludwig comes first as promised!**

**-Covers eyes- Agh makes me a little sad to hastily break them up like that but all that sudden 'why' break up now shall be answered in the following chapters! Gotta let Gilbert explain himself!**

**Again thank you for your reviews, I hope to see many of them in the . . . Antonio-personality swings . . . . =.=U**

**Review? \^.^/**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So . . . . -scratches head- . . . . how'd you like Antonio? :3**

**Warning: At the way end will be some flashbacks of quotes and stuff, so just bare with it, okay? Alright! Enjoy reading! ^.^d**

* * *

Roderich tossed and turned in his sleep as he kicked at his sheets. As cold as the thermometer in his room said it was, he felt beads of sweat making down their way to the nape of his neck. He brushed his hand on his forehead to clear some of the sweat.

He finally swung his legs to the side of his bed, not being able to stand it any longer. Pushing his glasses up he slipped on his slippers and tied on his dark blue robe and proceeded to walk out of his room and into the hall.

He hunched over a little as it felt awkward to walk. He finally made it down the end of the hallway and into his office he kept at Ludwig's home. There he switched on his desks' lamp and quietly stared at his wooden desk and the mess of papers on it.

" . . . that idiot," he mumbled as he eyed a particular drawer. He tapped his fingers on the wooden desk as he bit his lip, indecisive of what to do.

"Ugh," he finally breathed as he opened the drawer reaching in with a shaking hand at the envelopes. He randomly opened one of the letters and re-read a note.

_Dear Specs,_

_Today Toris and I were sent by Ivan to a supermarket in the scorching heat. I was [finally] glad about my clothes having been thin. My arm is still sore from yesterday's beating though. I like the picture you sent me; thanks. I keep it with the others in the rip inside my mattress. I'm glad to know my brother's health is improving. Tell him he's awesome! I love him a lot. As always I have you on my mind. I miss you a lot too, I can't even begin to describe._

_Gilbert B._

Roderich put it away as he pulled out other old letters. Reading Gilbert's letters from so long ago didn't help in calming the erection that kept him up. He then shoved his letters away as he heard a faint knock on the door.

"R-Roderich?" yawned Ludwig in a white shirt and black shorts, "what are you doing up? It's 2 AM," he said as he rubbed his sore eyes.

"I . . . I couldn't sleep," he mumbled, not looking up. He grabbed at his groin as he forced a smile. He gulped hard as he ogled at the man before him with messy blond hair and a very tired expression. He felt his erection stiffen as the German crossed his arms, Roderich unable to ignore the man's physique that bulged from beyond the man's clothes.

"I'm very sorry about the party and Gilbert. I can't say the same about my brother. I know how close you two were and how worried you must be for him. I'm worried too. I would have thought he would have already tried sneaking back inside, but none of my dogs outside barked for any signs of an intruder. If you'd like I could-"

"N-no thank. I just feel a little less . . . woozy sitting at a desk is all. Go back to bed," grinned the Austrian nervously.

"Alright. Well, sleep soon please," wished Ludwig as he turned and closed the door behind himself. Roderich's smile turned to a quivering frown.

"Oh God," he whispered as he began to sob, "h-how could I . . . . . . and eyeing him like that . . . ?"

He cried quietly as he pulled his face over the edge of the desk.

"Gilbert . . . ," he whispered as he inhaled air rapidly, trying to speak past his faint sobs. He slid his face to its right side.

"You don't know how much this all hurts," he whispered as he held on his hardened erection with both hands now.

* * *

"Hey, wake up sleepy head."

"Uhn, n-no."

"Come on, I have tamales and tea waiting for us downstairs. Want me to make you a fresh pizza? With extra sauce?" said the voice over his body in an eager tone. Romano couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Sure, why not?"

"Que vale! Alright!" cried the male voice as it hoped right off Romano's bed. As the bed shaked from the loss of weight, Romano's eyes fluttered right open as he stared at his ceiling, all the color of his voice seeping away.

"A-Antonio?" he muttered.

"Si? You called? I'm in my room dressing! Man, does my head hurt!" laughed the Spaniard as Romano could hear hopping, probably Antonio putting on his pants.

"Ouch!" the man squeaked as he fell back on his bed with a laugh. Romano slowly sat up on his elbows as he stared at the direction of his open door with an open mouth.

"Hey Romano, c'mon and get dressed, we have to get down there and eat! Desayuno isn't gonna eat itself!" laughed Antonio as he ran past his door and down the flight of stairs. Romano threw the sheets over his naked body and put on some clothes he could find.

_What the hell what the hell, what the hell!_ He repeated in his head in a panic as he shoved the kitchen door open.

"AAAGH!" cried the boy as he came face to face with a bloody knife and a pleasant smile on Antonio's bloody face.

"What's the matter Romano? Oh are you upset too? Yeah, I cut the tomatoes a little weird so now the taste in the pizza might be a little weird. You know how I love to cut my tomatoes!" cried Antonio a she hugged Romano in his messy state. Romano nervously pushed the man back as he looked at him horrified.

"Who are you?" asked Romano bluntly as he pointed at the man.

"It's me, Romano! You must be hungrier than I thought!" smiled the man as he put the knife down and took out some dishes from a cupboard.

"Are you . . . feeling alright?" asked Romano as he raised a brow at him.

"Yup! Never better! What is it with you and all these silly questions?"

"It's just that . . . ," Romano then glanced at Antonio's forehead that had no bruise whatsoever. He reached his hands on the man's face to take a closer look.

"R-Romano?" asked Antonio as his face flushed pink.

_No bruises?_

Romano let go as he slowly sat back down in a chair.

_This doesn't make any sense._

"Here, I'll go pop the pizza in the oven!" grinned Antonio as he placed plates of food before the Italian lad. He returned to join Romano at the breakfast table. As he peeled off the outside skin of his tamale, he noticed Romano hadn't touched his food and just staring blankly at it.

"What's wrong? Does it smell bad or something?" asked the man concerned.

"N-no . . . I just feel a little weird is all," he muttered as he grabbed a fork and picked at the tamale still in its skin.

"Weird huh? Well hear this! I had a dream about trying to slash Gilbert with an axe!"

Romano dropped his fork on the plate. He slowly stared up at Antonio with a paled expression.

"Oh yes, pretty weird! I tried attacking him with bubbling rage! I couldn't think straight! One look at him and I just wanted to cut him in half! I even aw you naked!"

Romano's face turned to a red shade.

"You were awful cute. Then I tried tearing a door down! Can you imagine! Just this morning I woke up with my face hurting. Also, I thought I punched Gilbert too. It was pretty rough, but man am I glad that was all a dream!" smiled Antonio.

"But still, seeing you like that was- OUCH!"

"Antonio?"

Antonio flinched as his face slammed on the table.

"What's wrong?" mumbled Romano as he got up from his seat.

"I . . . um . . . . my groin hurts," he muttered as he blushed embarrassed.

"Tch, why would it hurt?" asked Romano. He then recalled how Gilbert had kicked Antonio there last night.

"Gee, I wonder why," he said looking away bashfully.

"Well stop doing whatever it is that is making it hurt! You sitting weird or something?" Romano bent over under the table to see Antonio grabbing his groin in pain.

"Um, uh," Antonio tried avoiding eye contact, "no."

"Then? Get the hell up then!" yelled Romano as he went over to Antonio's side. As he grabbed the man's shoulder, Antonio bit at his lip in pain.

"OWW!" he yelped as Romano forced him up.

"Why the hell are you in-?" Romano looked hard at Antonio's vital regions once more till it finally hit him.

"Um, Romano . . .?" uttered the Spaniard embarrassed beyond anything.

"I'll come back when you calmed down," the Italian uttered as he walked out of the room, his blush already crept up to the tips of his ears.

The brunette quietly sat himself in the living room, staring at the doorway he just came from.

What's going on? No bruises, weird memory, he doesn't even know last night was not a dream . . .

"I'm so sorry Romano, I don't know what came over me," mumbled Antonio in a defeated tone as he walked into the living room, slouching with his arms dropped in front of him. He dropped his weight full force as he sat tiredly on the couch opposite of Romano's. The man blushed a little as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, it'll never happen again! I don't know why it hurts so much there," he explained.

"Please," mumbled Romano annoyed as he raised his hand to stop him from speaking, "no more."

"Alright. Well I put the dishes to wash. What do you wanna do now? I can't run or anything though, my head hurts a little. So does my face, right here," he said as he pointed at one of his cheek, "like I got punched or something."

Romano gulped and looked away.

"But it was all a dream, none of it was real. So hey, wanna go visit your brother?" he asked in a cheery tone, "we can make a picnic and I'll even make that salsa you like so much and-!"

"N-no, I don't want to see him right now," mumbled Romano shaking his head as he avoided eye contact.

Do I tell him it was real? Or is this for the best?

"Oh. Did you two have a fight? I'll go call and apologize," said Antonio reaching for a phone that sat on a table besides him. Romano literally flung himself across the room and grabbed the phone.

"NOO!"

"Ugh!" he grunted as he landed hard on the floor. Antonio looked at him uneasy.

"Um, what's the . . ?"

"Don't call him, or anyone. I just want it to be us right now. So I can get something straight," mumbled Romano as he got to his knees and put the phone back. He rubbed his butt feeling a little sore.

"Straight? What's there to get straight?" the Spaniard asked raising a brow.

"Um, I wanted to get straight . . . my clothes! Yes, my clothes! That World Meeting we're hosting remember! I don't know what I want to wear!" yelled Romano as he poked his arms up with nervous enthusiasm.

"Clothes?" repeated Antonio.

"Yes! Why don't you help me pick out an outfit! I'll help you too if you want. Let's go; I'll go get everything out of my closet," mumbled Romano as he ran up the steps.

"Um, alright! Coming!" cried Antonio as he ran after the Italian.

* * *

Romano and Antonio now were in the Spaniard's room contemplating on what Antonio should wear. Though Romano had first suggested helping him pick out an outfit for himself, he pushed the Spaniard into his room, wanting to help _him_ instead. Currently, the Italian man sat at the end of Antonio's bed with crossed arms as he stared into space blankly.

"Alright so you think these two are the best for me?" asked Antonio as he pulled a black tuxedo with a red undershirt up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Those two," he mumbled as he took a glance at Antonio. The Spaniard frowned as he put his clothes over a chair and sat next to Romano.

"Alright, something is clearly wrong. Primero no quieres hablar a Feliciano (First you don't want to talk with Feliciano), now you're staring into space? What's wrong?" he asked as he tried making contact with Romano's face.

The boy sighed deeply as he turned his body to face the man. He clutched at his khaki uniform.

"C-can I ask you something? It's been . . . bothering my friend," mumbled Romano turning red as he began to stare at his lap.

"Sure, for your friend," he smiled.

"Well, something embarrassing happened to him. He was humiliated by everyone then he tried hurting his friends. I don't know what came over him. He didn't know what he was doing. He drank a lot and was . . . drugged . . . but he was still pretty mean."

"Has he been having bad days?" asked Antonio. Romano nodded his head.

"Yes! A-and he's been awfully stressed too!"

"Sounds like he just didn't hurt his friends because he was drunk or anything. There's always a reason behind a man's violence!" spoke Antonio in as a-matter-of-fact way as he tapped his head, "something must be bothering this friend. Is he bothering you?"

Romano looked up at Antonio's eyes and stared, a little speechless.

"N-no."

"Is he just bothering your friends?"

Romano shook his head slowly.

"Not exactly; he's been a real jerk to one friend and-"

The Italian then covered his mouth as an image of Gilbert flashed into mind.

"_We can never be together in peace. You'll be happier without me."_

He felt a small sob trying to make its way out of his mouth.

"R-Romano? Is something wrong?" asked Antonio as he tried patting Romano's back. The Italian then glanced up at the Spaniard's soft and confused chestnut brown eyes.

"_He'll never leave me!"_

The almost monster like image of Antonio swinging his axe around crept into mind.

"I have something in my eyes," cried the boy in a low hush as he ran from Antonio's closeness and into a bathroom down the hall.

Antonio covered half of his face with a hand.

"Did I do something wrong? Was I too close? Shoot!" he cursed to himself almost in a comical way as he swung a fist.

"Maybe next time I'll scoot closer and closer instead of sitting way too close to him to begin with. Yes! I wonder who his friend is? Poor fellow. Wonder what's wrong."

He then looked up from speaking to himself as he heard the phone downstairs ring. He looked around for ten seconds as it rang.

"Um, I'll get it Romano!" he yelled as he pushed the clothes away and ran down the stairs in haste. As he grabbed onto the receiver, he slips and falls on his butt. He grunts as he automatically reaches at his pants.

"H-hello?" he finally asked as he slowly got up.

"Antonio? Is that you?" asked Ludwig from the other end. Antonio immediately let go of his throbbing groin as he stood up straight and placed his hand on his forehead.

"I-I'm sorry sir! You see I fell down so it hurt and I just had to-!"

"Woah woah woah. Hold on a sec'. Your fine?"

"Um, yeah, w-why wouldn't I be?" asked Antonio a little confused.

_Was I supposed to be hurt before? What's wrong with everyone?_

"That's nice to hear. I wanted to check up on you. We were all real worried yesterday."

"About what?" asked Antonio putting a hand to his hip, "did I do something to hurt myself yesterday?"

On the other end Ludwig sat in his office with a puzzled expression. Feliciano slept quietly on a chair and rested his head on the desk. He looked straight up, baffled.

Did he think it was all a dream?

"Hello? Ludwig? Alemania?" asked Antonio on the other end.

Maybe it's for the best he never remembers trying to kill us. Thought Ludwig to himself as his stern look deepened.

"Oh no. I 'm just curious. Anyway, I wanted to apologize about my brother yesterday," said Ludwig as he leaned back in his seat, taking a small break from his paperwork.

Wha?

"I'm afraid I might be arriving a little late at the World Meeting your holding. I can't seem to get a hold of my brother. He ran off and I haven't been able to find him. I'm a little worried."

"Oh, really? I'm sorry; is there anything I can do?" asked Antonio.

His brother? Run away?

"LUDWIG!" cried Roderich as he barged in the man's office. Startled, Ludwig jumped and dropped the phone.

"Roderich! Please knock before you enter!" cried the German a little annoyed as he pushed himself back in the seat and tried looking for his phone. At the loud noise, Feliciano twitched a little in his seat. Roderich smacked the boy in the back.

"AAH!" yelped Feliciano at the pain as he shot up.

"I'm sorry for sleeping on the job! I'll never do it again!" he begged as he stood up straight, quivering in fear with saliva coming down his mouth.

"Sorry isn't going to bring that damn man back in here! We have to look for him! He could be dead in a ditch someplace!" yelled Roderich as he shoved Feliciano to the side and glared at Ludwig. Ludwig sighed as he kept crawling on his floor thru the mess of papers.

"Please Roderich you're scaring me and I'm trying to speak to Antonio here," said Ludwig, "where is that phone? !"

"Look, I know you two are still very tired from that ordeal last night but-!"

"Antonio? He's awake? Is he alright? !"cried the Italian as he reached over the desk and hit the German's head with his chin. Feliciano went unaffected by any pain he would have felt as Ludwig growled in pain.

"Back off! You can't speak to him!" yelled Ludwig as he finally grabbed on the phone's receiver. He shoved Feliciano away as the lad tried reaching for the phone.

"HEY ANTONIO! IT'S ME FELICIANO! I HOPE YOU'RE FINE AND NOT SOME SCARY MAN ANYMORE! THAT GILBERT IS A TOTAL JERK! HE IS SO MEAN TO ROMANO TRYING TO-!"

"SHUT UP!" hissed Ludwig as he shoved the Italian down. The boy began kicking as Ludwig stepped on him with one foot.

"Ludwig! Listen to me! We have to go find Gilbert! What if-!"

"I'm scared for him too Roderich!" growled Ludwig. The Austrian and Italian boy piped down at this new side of anger of their friend. Feliciano retreated behind Roderich in fear as Roderich shook a little.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm tired' that's no excuse. We'll go looking for him, I promise. He's probably out in the forest still asleep or something. He couldn't have gone far in one day. Gilbert is safe; we'll deal with him when he gets back. Keep quiet about it; we mustn't tell anyone. Especially Antonio," he mumbled. Roderich and Feliciano both nodded as they got calm.

"I'm sorry Ludwig," apologized Roderich as he clutched on his blue coat, "I have to . . . go . . . do something," he uttered in a low voice as he slowly stepped out of the room.

"Why's he so worried about Gilbert? He did that mean stuff to Antonio!" said Feliciano frowning angrily. Ludwig just glanced at his friend, almost wanting to laugh as he's never seen the boy so . . . well it wasn't anger it was more like a childish sulk.

"Shh, calm down. Excuse me Antonio, where were we? I was interrupted," sighed the man as he sat back down in his seat.

Silence.

"Antonio? Hey, are you there? Antonio?"

On the other end, Ludwig's voice could be heard calling from the phone's receiver that lied on the floor. Antonio had long dropped it' well' more like abandon.

"Gilbert?"

"_[I thought you wanted to fight!] [Get away before anyone gets hurt.] [I don't want to make you cry.]" (Gilbert speaking)_

"He . . . "

"_[He's just my friend!][Have you never seen a rash before?][Leave him alone!][I have this friend . . .]" (Romano speaking)_

"Romano?"

"_[He loves me! Me! Me! _ME_!][He'll never abandon me!][I _love_ him!]" (himself speaking)_

He grabbed at his head; where were these voices coming from?

"Gilbert . . . ."

"_-did all that mean stuff to Antonio! (Feliciano speaking)_

_-I'm worried about my brother too. (Ludwig speaking)_

_-Mustn't tell anyone. Especially Antonio. (Ludwig speaking)_

_-Are you alright? (Ludwig speaking)_

_The axe._

_-Trying to slash Gilbert with an axe! (himself speaking)_

_Romano naked on the floor._

_Gilbert defending him."_

"Gilbert . . . . ," mumbled Antonio in a low voice as his arms fell to his sides.

"_Are you in love with someone?" (himself speaking)_

" _. . . yes." (Romano speaking)_

"_I have a friend . . . he hurt my other friends. He didn't know what he was doing." (Romano speaking)_

"I don't know what I'm doing?" asked Antonio aloud as he tilted his head slowly to the right. He narrowed his eyes angrily as he stared.

"_Gilbert is safe . . . . He's only been gone for one day." (Ludwig speaking)_

"I'll show you," he whispered as he walked up the stairs slowly. His auburn bangs covered over his eyes, giving his face a dark appearance. His small frown turned to a sharp smile.

"I'll show you never to mess with me . . . . . _**Gilbert**_," he giggled as he headed for his room and looked at the wall, eyeing his axe.

* * *

**A/N: What in what's name possessed me to write a borderline mentally unstable Antonio? -Shrugs- I HAD to write it! Out of all the Prussia/Romano fanfiction I've attempted to read, none had a very . . . emotional wrecked . . . Antonio! So I just had to go for it! ^.^U**

** Alright you guys, clearly we know that isn't how our normal Antonio. We come to realize at this point of the story he has a personality-dysfunction of sorts. His normal self and his mad(?) jealous self which is triggered by, well, Gilbert of course! Some violence to come I guess. I am still musing on the idea!**

**To answer a question yes Antonio overheard Ludwig and company's conversation. Alas I will also add more off Romano's sadness over Gilbert! I couldn't really get to it as I was focusing on the other cast!**

**Where did the axe come from? Well in one of the first ever pictures of Spain drawn he was given the weapon choice of an axe.**

**Hopefully**** next chapter in one week from now if I'm motivated enough! **

**Review please! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: -twirls hair- Um, hello! well, where shall I begin? **

**I've been sick these past weeks and unable to really type up anything. I couldn't even leave home! I've been so bored and internet has been dead for a while! Then there was traveling back and forth and what not. Well, whatever. We're in chapter . . seven? Sorry it's been a month and a day. But now I feel much better and my internet has been too. Just because I've been sick doesn't mean I haven't been writing chapters. Well i'll stop my little rant now! Thank you for being patient and sorry for the short chapter! ^.^U**

**Warning: Never had a beta, probably never will.**

* * *

"Why? Why did he go? Why did he leave me?"

Romano quietly sat in the tub of the second floor's bathroom in a fetal position, quietly rocking himself. The fact that Gilbert just . . . up and left just like that left him so baffled he still couldn't grasp that Gilbert had just dumped him.

The boy clutched at his pants as he gritted his teeth.

_What do you mean we can't be in peace? I thought we were! You said you'd never leave unless I said so! _

He held back chocked cries as he inhaled in and out shakily.

_We could've worked it out! We could've talked! Why didn't you want to talk? !_

The brunette boy then grabbed at the light brown curtains separating him from the dim light shining down the whole bathroom.

_I thought you . . ._

He quietly wrapped himself around the curtain. Wet trails of tears ran down both sides of his face as his nose ran. He lightly blushed as he pictured Gilbert's warm arms holding him.

_I thought you loved me._

Tmpt.

_Huh?_

The comforting moment short lived; Romano rubbed his eyes as he heard a loud thump.

Tmpt. Tmpt. _Tmpt tmpt tmpt tmpt tmpt!_

Something heavy was being dragged down the wooden stairs.

"Antonio?" he quietly whispered. The boy slowly and still quite shaken from his little breakdown climbed out of the tub and grabbed at the door knob.

"YEAAA!" he screamed at seeing Antonio's face so close to his when he swung the door open.

"Oh, it's just you," said Romano nervously as he steadied his breathing, hands over his thumping heart, as he smiled nervously. Antonio stood silently by the doorway, not even flinching as he observed the Italian in front of him.

"So you idiot?" started Romano wiping away his tears, "who was that on the phone?"

His eyes widened as he noticed Antonio just quietly leering at him with a small frown.

"It was Ludwig," answered Antonio in a monotone voice. His eyes followed Romano as the boy stepped back a little cautious.

"O-oh. W-what did he want?" asked the brunette frightened as he looked at the floor, to terrified to even look Antonio in the eye.

"He asked for Gilbert," Antonio growled. Romano looked up to see Antonio's face darken even more at the mention of the Prussian's name, "he's missing. Hasn't come back home since last night."

Romano's eyes widened as his face gave a distraught expression.

Gilbert didn't come back? He must be hurt somewhere in the forest. I have to go find him and maybe then I can convince him that we'll still be happy together!

"A-Antonio! We have to go help Ludwig! We have to go find Gilbert! He could be hurt or-!"

"Dead?" finished Antonio with a coy voice. His small frown twisted to a crocked frown.

"That's what I hope for," he smiled. He then took a step towards Romano. Romano stepped back, he had never noticed Antonio was so much taller than him.

"A-Antonio?" the brunette murmured frightened.

"Yes, we'll go look for Gilbert alright," he said in a dark voice. He then grabbed at Romano's left shoulder and pulled the Italian roughly on the wall. Romano hit with a grunt and a sharp gasp as Antonio digged his nails into the boy's skin.

He leaned in closer to Romano's ear, where the brunette proceeded to shudder at Antonio's breathing.

"Except, I think I want you to stay here. No need for two to make the trip."

"W-what?" Romano's confidence seemed to boost at his exclusion. He pushed the Spaniard off of himself.

"NO WAY! I said I want to go look for Gilbert too! And what I say goes! I don't need your permission!" he raised his finger and jabbed it to Antonio's chest.

"AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!"

Romano panted angrily as he narrowed his eyes at Antonio's down casted head.

"Heh. Heh heh."

Romano twitched upward as the man before him quietly giggled to himself.

"What are you talking about Romano?"

His eyes shook as Antonio looked at him with malicious eyes and a twisted frown.

"Who says you have a choice?" he murmured. Before Romano could voice his confusion Antonio roughly grabbed the sides of his face.

"Who says you ever had a choice!" he yelled angrily as he slammed Romano to the floor on top of the dark brown mat.

"You little fuck, you think you can talk to me any way you please?" he laughed as he pinned Romano down, "you've got another thing coming, stupid brat."

"W-wha . . . ?" Romano uttered as he stared up at Antonio's furious expression. He then yelped as he felt the Spaniard's nails dig into his cheeks now.

"You little brat, you damn ignorant brat! I love you! Why won't you fucking love me back!" he screamed at Romano's face. All Romano could do was stare up, shaking pitifully and at Antonio's mercy.

"It's alright though, I'll forgive you. Because you'll never leave me again."

Romano raised brow.

_A-again?_

"You will always exist for me; I will always exist for you. Without you, I am nothing," he cooed as he began stroking the locks of Romano's hair. His voice grew softer and softer as he whispered it over and over to Romano.

"And then . . ."

He faced Romano's beautifully red shaded face with his own and gently kissed at Romano's mouth. All Romano could do in a paralyzed state was stare up at the man kissing and cooing him. Antonio then came back for another deeper kiss, this time making sure to suck at Romano's mouth and touch tongue to tongue.

" . . .we'll be together forever and ever."

Antonio let Romano's head lie on its left side. He gently smiled at the blushing boy's face.

"-Hic.-"

Antonio's eyebrows raised as a single tear fell from the boy's face.

"G-Gilbert . . . ," the Italian whispered as his eyes glossed with another wave of tears trying to merge.

"YOU . . . .," growled Antonio. He then grabbed the top of Romano's head angrily. Romano squeaked at it.

"YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" he screamed as he roughly pulled Romano up. Romano barely got up in time as Antonio took his other hand and grabbed at the bottom half of his face.

"Everything you ever do is for me. You'll only be and exist for me. You owe everything to me you filthy brat!"

Romano pulled himself away trying to recover his lost voice.

"I don't belong t-to anyone! You can't do t-this Antonio!" the boy stuttered visibly shaken by the whole ordeal. He had already begun to cry. The Spaniard's mouth broke into a great big grin.

The Italian's eyes widened. The man smiled, pleased at the confusion and grabbed at the front of Romano's jacket.

"You stay here while I go carry on some business. Got it? I have to tell everyone about what that filthy Prussian did to you, like you two claim he has."

He then threw Romano away, the boy stumbling backward on the sink, as Antonio grabbed at the doorknob and slammed the door shut behind himself. Romano quickly grabbed onto the doorknob and tried to open it but to no use.

"NOO! ANTONIO! OPEN THE DOOR!" screamed the brunette slamming his fists on the door.

Meanwhile Antonio descended the stairs, having blocked and locked Romano in the bathroom.

_We'll be together forever. He'll never leave me. He and I will always be together._

His eyes glowed at the sight of the axe waiting for him down the foot of the stairs. He gave a crocked smile.

_Nobody will stand in our way._

* * *

Gilbert rubbed his eyes as he took note of where he lied. He was a good ten to twelve feet from the ground on a thick tree branch he had picked to sleep in for the whole day. He sat up as he noticed the dark violet skim grow darker and darker. He sighed dryly. Tonight would be his second night trying to hide from everybody.

He slid his legs over the branch as he stretched.

'_NO! Please Gilbert! You're joking right? You can't do this!'_

He made a sour face at reminding himself of Romano for what seemed the one hundredth time that day.

'_We can never be at peace. You'll be much happier without me.'_

He slapped both hands to his face.

_How stupid can I be? I'll be a wreck in no time without the kid._

He rubbed his temple.

_Antonio is officially a psychopath. He's going mad just thinking Romano and I are together. What else could I do besides break it off with Romano? Hopefully he hates me right now._

A tear ran down his face.

I hope he's relying on anger and not crying to express our break off.

He rubbed at his face with his black long-sleeve shirt. His blue coat hung on his shoulders, to use as a blanket as he slept the whole day through as soon as he climbed the tree. Sore, red eyes stared out into space like empty saucers.

I'm so sorry Romano. If we stay together any longer . . .

"-Hic.-"

His mouth quivered as small sobs escaped his mouth.

_Antonio will be hurt beyond repair . . ._

"-Hic.-"

He rubbed more at his face and cracked a small smile.

_I guess weirdos always win. _

He quietly sighed once more and leaned back against the tree trunk till he heard his stomach rumble. His eyes widened confused.

_Shoot, I guess next time I run away I'll bring food with me._

As he tried to think of things that would cease his hunger like puking from eating too much or tummy medicine, he heard a low hum.

"? What is that?"

He turned around and looked at the ground to try and figure out where that low humming sound came from.

He then noticed his coat pocket vibrating. He gave a crooked grin.

_Dammit, my phone. _

He took it out and stared dead-panned at the caller id.

Romano Vargas.

Gilbert stared back paralyzed as he felt his throat itch again, wanting to sob.

He had to answer it. What if Romano was hurt or beat up? What if Antonio attacked him like he tried to last night. What if . . ?

"Romano?" asked Gilbert with a nervous and low voice.

"Ah, hello Gilbert!" The Prussia felt his heart stop for a moment.

"A-Antonio?"

"Yep, it's me! Your brother told me you ran off. Why would you do that? We're out here looking for you. See?"

Gilbert flinched at hearing something loud crack in the sky. He squinted past the leaves and branches and saw small flares of light.

"That was me. I have a flare gun."

"Where is Romano?" he asked interrupting. He held the cell phone with both hands in anticipation. He hoped to hear that the boy was looking for him.

"Oh, he stayed home. He's real angry at you. Why is that?" asked Antonio grinning from the other end. Gilberts shoulders slumped forward, saddened by Romano's absence and the mention of his name.

"W-what are you doing walking around here? I thought you were . . . not well," said Gilbert a little shaky at the end of that sentence.

"Oh, see, that's the silliest thing. I'm perfectly fine. It's so silly because everyone's been asking me whether I'm fine or not. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Antonio . . .you tried to kill me and it seems that you tried to," he clutched tightly at his pants, "you tried attacking Romano!"

He angrily gritted his teeth, waiting for what seemed a perfectly fine and innocent Antonio to respond. It annoyed him to the extreme that the innocent Spaniard was blissfully unaware the events he had set in motion last night. Sure Romano and himself were wrong to sneak around but nobody deserved this unnerving anger.

"I did?"

"Yeah you stupid moron, you did! You scared the shit out of him! You asshole, I ought to kick your-!"

"But you made him cry."

Gilbert held his breath.

Cry? He's crying? My Romano is . . . ?

"If anyone is to be making any threats it should be me."

Gilbert shot up from his seat on the branch as he heard rustling from somewhere behind himself. He turned to look and scanned around the dark forest nervously.

"Antonio . . . what's going on? Your lying to me! You said Romano is angry with me but why would he be crying . . ?"

Plat.

Gilbert turned his head past his right shoulder to stare down at Antonio, smiling darkly at him and pointing the flare gun at his direction. The Prussian dropped his cellular phone as his pupils dilated at the sight before him.

"A-Antonio . . . ?"

"Turn around, unless you want to see yourself get shot in the stomach with this thing," said the Spaniard in an angered tone as he motioned with the pistol.

"W-what are y-you doing . . ?"

"What's it look like stupid? I'm pitying you here. Now turn around, I'm not saying it again."

Gilbert kept staring back at the man, his legs trembling as Antonio stepped closer.

"Oh my god, don't tell me your afraid of getting a little burn," the man laughed pointing the pistol away as he raised his arms bent in a gesture, "though I really do hope this kills you."

"WHAT?" yelled Gilbert as he subconsciously took a step back. He lost his footing and slipped off the tree branch. Before he fell a good fifteen feet down, he reached his arms out and grabbed a good hold of the branch. He swung pathetically trying to get back up over it. Antonio just laughed in a merciless tone.

"Oh you are so fun to watch Gilbert, really, you are!" he cackled as he walked under Gilbert. The albino's breathing sharpened as he struggled to get over the branch even faster.

"You fucking psychopath!" screamed Gilbert angrily, "what the hell is wrong with you? !"

"Hm? Let's see, you sleep with the boy I love, make me look stupid in front of everyone and now you're calling me crazy."

"That's cause you are! This isn't you! The normal Antonio would be smiling and happy and never let anything get to him! He's the happiest son of a bitch I've ever seen! It's like he's inhuman!"

"Hah!" laughed Antonio cutting him short, "happy you say? Does _this_ look like someone being happy? You home wrecker you ruined everything! I was supposed t o be with my Romano forever, he was supposed to love me when I confessed my love for him! He was supposed to be mine!" he screamed as he grabbed tightly at the cloth by his chest. He tightened his hold over his heart.

"You're the problem! You're the crazy one! You're the worthless one!"

Gilbert's eyes widened as Antonio raised the flare gun at him with both hands holding it.

"You idiot," smiled Gilbert as he started losing his hold on the branch.

Antonio raised a brow.

"It's not for us to decide who he picks, stupid."

Gilbert lets go of the branch and lands on top of Antonio. The startled Spaniard fires the gun anyway, sending a streak of light brushing against the left side of Gilbert's face. Before Gilbert can try and pin the brunette down, he feels his face burning hot. Antonio pushes the albino away as he looks for the flare gun he dropped when Gilbert's weight crushed him.

"Uh . . ?"

Gilbert touches at his burning face and all he can touch is hot, sticky liquid. He looks down at his pale hand to see blood. A faint gust of wind brushes by, and instantaneously he feels his face burning. Before he can let a scream roll out of his trembling mouth, something hard hits him in the back of his head.

Antonio repeatedly bashes at the man's head with the butt of the empty flare gun.

"Tch' so much for giving you pity," he muttered as he brushed Gilbert's blood off his clothes.

"Gilbert?" someone called from the distance.

"GILBERT!" the albino's unmistakable younger brother screams. Antonio stood up and backed away from the face down body of Gilbert. The rapid footsteps halted as the first to get there, Roderich, let out a sharp gasp.

"Oh my god!" Ludwig exclaimed as he quickly bent over the body of the unconscious Gilbert. Roderich stood behind the German as he nervously waited for the albino to stir at the touch of his brother. He then turned behind himself where he heard a small twig crack.

"It's only us out here, right?" asked the Austrian as he rubbed at his hands in cold.

"Of course, nobody else knows," huffed Ludwig as he decided whether to turn his brother. Roderich directed his stare back at the two Germans.

"A-alright then," he uttered.

_Antonio is crazy. He's going to kill me. He's trying to kill me._

"Gilbert? Gilbert, please wake up," whispered Ludwig pushing his brother gently. He then felt his hand resting on the cold ground become wet with something warm. He looked down to see a thin trail of blood.

"NO! _Nonononononono_!" he repeated as he turned his brother over to see the left side of his face covered in blood. Roderich fell to his knees, unable to stand as he shook horribly.

"GILBERT! Wake up! We're here to take you home! We're here to make everything better!" Roderich began clawing at Gilbert's wet clothes. The albino didn't stir as the Austrian shook the man over and over violently.

_He's going to kill us. He's not going to stop until we're dead. He really is crazy._

"Roderich! Stop!" yelled Ludwig as he shoved the man away. Roderich fell on his back as Ludwig picked the Prussian's limp body into his arms.

"I need you to calm down," he said in a forceful tone as Roderich panted sharply and too fast, "we have to get him medical attention."

"But Ludwig . . ."

"NOW Roderich," the blond German hissed as he gave Roderich a leer. Roderich bit his lip and quickly got up at his feet and ran off from the direction they had come from.

Antonio stood quietly concealed in the darkness, his fingers slowly tapping on the wooden handle of the axe he had dragged all the way there to.

_So much for killing three in one blow. But this is as best chance as I'll ever get._

Antonio grabbed at his axe's handle with both hands tightly as his eyes narrowed at the back of Ludwig's head.

_If he dies, Gilbert will die. Then me and Romano will live together forever._

He took one step from beyond the bushes, Ludwig too distracted on cleaning his brother's wounds.

A smile cracked up his face.

Dead. Dead _dead dead dead_!

As he pulled the axe back behind his back, he heard a small snap. The noise of a gun-

"Put it down Antonio," said a voice in a low whisper.

-being taken off of safety.

"Or I'll blow your head right this second," said Roderich whispering into Antonio's ear. Still smiling, Antonio turned past his shoulder to see a calmed expression on Roderich's face.


	8. Chapter 8

Feliciano quietly sat in Ludwig's car, waiting for the blond German and Roderich to come back. He tossed the blanket he had brought with himself over his head, becoming terrified of the sounds he was hearing.

"M-Maybe I should have gone with them….then again Ludwig said I was going to be dead weight on him," the boy grumbled.

"Why do we have to rescue that jerk Gilbert? The mean things he did to my brother!"

The Italian kicked at the leather seat in front of himself.

It isn't fair. It just isn't fair. Does nobody care about his brother Romano's feelings at all?

_"No! Get away! Stay away!"_

Romano acted frightened of him when he tried coming back to his brother's aid. Why was that?

Was Romano angry with him? Maybe because he never noticed Romano being forced to doing things he didn't want to just as Gilbert had said ad hurt Romano's feelings.

"…maybe I should stay with my brother no matter what he says! I'll cheer him up and we can talk about this whole mess and I can make him feel like his grumpy old self again! That's great! Wait till I tell Ludwig!" he exclaimed.

"_We have to look for Gilbert. I don't care what he did. He's my brother and I don't believe for a second he did all those things to your brother. I don't know why he lied or ran off like that, but I'm getting to the bottom of this."_

Feliciano then frowned.

Maybe I shouldn't tell him. After all, he's defending a criminal.

"Argh, what do I do! This is the first time Gilbert's ever been mean to Romano! He's always bringing him flowers and food! And there was that one time Romano told me he was practicing how to dance with Gilbert cause I went in big brother's room and the two were on the ground panting and half naked! Well….I'll just wait and see what he says when Ludwig makes him talk! Oh boy this is so exciting!"

Feliciano then turned to his left window to see a long streak of red light shooting up into the dark sky.

"Gee I wonder what that was…."

It was followed by a faint scream. He pulled the blanket farther over himself and began to tremble.

"Oh Ludwig get back here soon!"

* * *

It was nighttime elsewhere, more specifically at Arthur's home where he had invited Alfred and Matthew over for the meeting that was going to be held at Antonio's home in a couple weeks. Two to be exact. The American blonde was already asleep after playing his video games for about five hours straight, to Arthur's disgust, while the quiet Canadian sat by a long living room window taking small peaks outside every once in a while. Across from him sat the Brit who just stared at Matthew in curiosity.

"Hey Matthew, are you alright?" asked England pouring himself another cup of tea. Said man in question took about ten seconds before he turned his head from the window and at Arthur.

"Alright? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"Smiled the Canadian nervously.

"Well call me crazy, but I think you've been staring at that window since you got here. It faces the European countries you know? If you had a telescope you could probably see Germany border. Speaking of which do you know why Gilbert and Antonio broke into a fight? I've heard rumors."

"Rumors?" murmured the Canadian raising a brow.

"Indeed. The most frequent one is that Gilbert and Romano are having a relationship. Can you believe that? Matthew?"

The blonde Canadian clutched tightly on his cup of tea, the warm tea inside it shaking.

"Yes, that is very impractical," laughed the boy nervously as he got up from his seat, "may I use your bathroom? I think I'm still a little drowsy from the plane ride here."

"Oh, sure. Upstairs third door from your left," said Arthur raising both eyebrows. Matthew quickly walked off and almost stomped upstairs to the second floor. Arthur only sighed to himself as he turned back to his cup and began stirring sugar in it.

"What is wrong with that boy?" he asked aloud. Matthew hadn't been acting normal, in his opinion, since about two months ago when he had held a world meeting here at the UK. He remembered finding his magic books all thrown around in his basement, and more specifically his wish granting spell book, when he had invited some of the countries over for some dinner. Matthew had been one of the people he found running down the hallway leading to the basement that particular night. Arthur asked him what was wrong and to his surprise the Canadian just smiled.

"We were playing and your book suddenly threw itself at us. I guess you _do_ have ghosts in your home!" the boy smiled nervously and ran off with the others who seemed to be trying to get away from the basement as if they'd spooked themselves with something down there.

"Must be my imagination." The spiky blonde comforted himself as he continued mixing his tea with the little baggie.

Meanwhile Matthew stepped out of the bathroom, just going in to wash off his sweaty hands.

_What's wrong with me?_

As he quietly stood outside the bathroom door he was met with Alfred stepping out of his bedroom rubbing his sore eyes.

"Oh, hey Matty! What are you doing up at….whatever time it is?" smiled the American.

_Something feels weird. I feel sick under my own skin….why…?_

"Oh, I was just freshening up. I feel a little under the weather," he mumbled in response giving a nervous smile.

"Ah I see. Speaking of which, did you see the weird butler guy Arthur has? I love his hat! I wonder why he looks so much like-"

As Alfred ranted on, Matthew began to touch at his face, beads of sweat coming down. Why was he sweating? He was wearing such light clothing despite the cold outside.

"-and you should have seen his face! I was so up close!"

Matthew looked up, interested on the new topic his sibling was talking about.

"Up close?" he repeated.

"Mhmm! You should have seen how Gilbert punched Antonio! He was so pissed! I don't think I've ever seen him so pissed except for that one time when he pushed his brother during a meeting a few years ago. Remember when Roderich punched him? Ludwig tried to tackle him down and Gilbert just came out of nowhere and defended him [Roderich]!"

"Will you **SHUT UP?"** growled the Canadian. Alfred looked up at the boy confused.

"E-excuse me?"

"You heard me you brat. Rambling on and on? So what if Gilbert punched someone? So what if he got mad? So what if the damn rumors are true about him and Romano? I don't care! **I DON'T WANT TO HEAR I-**!"

"Matthew?" asked Arthur panting heavily as he reached up the stairs, "what's going on? I heard screaming and rushed over."

The Canadian was grabbing at a baffled Alfred's pajama collar. The blonde Canadian then turned to Arthur and immediately looked at him horrified.

"AH! I-I'm sorry Alfred!" the young man squeaked letting go of his sibling's clothes. He then dashed towards his guest bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"W-what was that all about?" mumbled Alfred staring off into the direction his brother Matthew had run off to.

"I don't know. Did you see the look in his face? He looked at me completely mortified," said Arthur raising a brow, "what's he got to be so afraid of me?"

* * *

Antonio began to laugh silently as he let go of his axe's handle. A loud thud hit the ground as the Spaniard let go of his weapon and smiled brightly at Roderich, who held a pistol up to his face just at the bridge of his nose.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Antonio grinned as he raised both hands to his waist and looked at the Austrian almost in a playful manner.

"Did you do this to Gilbert?" mumbled Roderich in an enraged and desperate tone motioning with his pistol, "did you make him bleed like that?"

Antonio raised a brow.

"What if I did? What then? Are you going to shoot me? Nations can't die so easily you know. And," he suddenly grabbed at the pistol and without having to take a step forward pushed Roderich to take a step back as he coyly smiled, "since when did you become so bold?"

Roderich's small frown began to tremble in place as he was forced further back, Antonio pointing the gun away from him and at the sky.

"Y-you beast! I'll tell everyone you tried killing Gilbert and-!"

"I'll tell everyone you tried killing me, simple as that little man," he whispered as he finally shoved the Austrian to a tree. He pushed the man against the trunk with an arm pressing against his chest, causing Roderich to drop the weapon to the ground.

"Listen here, I don't appreciate you trying to be a hero here. The point of the matter is that you've irritated me long enough. And," he turns back to see Ludwig picking his brother up in his arms, "you've made me lose my chance to get rid of those two."

Antonio then tackled the Austrian brunette down to the ground and began to choke him.

"But I can still kill you."

Roderich raised both hands on Antonio's wrist as the man tightens his hold on the brunette's neck.

"St-stop! P-please stop!" whispers Roderich as he tries to wriggle from Antonio's grasp. The Spaniard only cracks a dark smile.

"You bastard. Why did you dump Gilbert huh? If you hadn't I wouldn't have to kill him! Then maybe I wouldn't have to get Romano to like me! It's all your fault**! This is all your fault!**"

"N-no! I…I d-did it b-because-!"

"Stop talking! You are wasting my time!" he said shaking at the man under him, "just hurry up and die already!"

Roderich began to cough ferociously as his struggles seemed to weaken.

"Ugh, choking you won't be enough. We're my axe?" mumbled the man turning past his shoulder looking for his weapon. Just then he felt Roderich's neck warmen up sharply. He turned back to see the Austrian lying there unmoving, just staring up at Antonio with a darker shade of eye color than usual. They seemed empty and hollow. Antonio cracked a smile.

"Dead already? Geez that was easier than I tho-"

He was then smacked in the back of the head with the end of a rifle. Antonio lands with a soft thud on Roderich's body as he let's go of his neck.

Behind the Spaniard stood Vash, panting quietly and holding tightly at his rifle.

"What the hell…," the blonde breathed giving the two a puzzled glare. Just then Antonio shifted himself off of Roderich and gave Vash a leer.

"Oh, you'll wish you hadn't done that," he muttered with a deep frown. The Spaniard raised his right arm shakily.

"I suggest you start to run away now," he smiled. Suddenly something flew past the Swiss, his thin blonde bangs fluttering. His eyes grew wide as he stared down at an axe Antonio now held in his hand.

"How did you-?" he raised his rifle up, ready to shoot at Antonio. The Spanish man just laughed as he raised himself up slowly. He glanced back at Roderich.

"He's still alive. Still got a heartbeat," mumbled Antonio, "but not for long."

He then raised his axe as high as he could.

"Antonio, I don't know what's gotten into you but if you come at me, I will shoot you," said Vash raising his gun.

"Is this your place we're at? Close to the Swiss border?" asked Antonio. Vash raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Good," grinned Antonio as he swung his axe at the blonde's head.

* * *

"Just hold on brother. Just a little more," whispered Ludwig as he readjusted his brother's body over his shoulder. The blonde German was terribly sleepy, after not having slept for almost two days too busy worrying over his brother. He was growing wearier with every step and thick tree root he had to walk over.

The woods were very thick, and it was growing very cold, being the middle of October. It was very dark out here and surely wild animals were going to start popping up. He wondered if he should have stayed to wait for Roderich to come back, but the Austrian had taken such a long while to return. He could hear his brother's breathing dying down, pushing him to make the decision of leaving Roderich behind.

Ludwig could feel the blood from his brother's head rubbing off on his clothes and hair. He wondered what his brother had done to have received such an injury. Did he fall form a tree? Get attacked by an animal? Self inflicted?

"R-Roma…..,"uttered the Prussian weakly as groaned. Ludwig winced.

"G-Gilbert? Are you awake? Gilbert!" cried his brother as he stopped and pulled his brother off his shoulder and into his arms.

The albino quietly breathed, both eyes closed, as he cracked a faint smile.

"Oh Roma, it was all a bad dream. Heh, I don't have to leave you anymore. We can stay together forever now….." the man uttered.

_Roma..? As in Romano?_

Ludwig began to rub at Gilbert's platinum-bloodied hair.

_No way._

"Ach!" the man squeaked.

The German pulled his hand out to see fresh blood on his leather glove. He then shot his head up at hearing a gun shot.

"Must be Vash," he uttered. They were around the Swiss border. Ludwig picked his brother back up only this time carrying him in his arms, and headed back down the path he and Roderich had took to try and find his brother. He finally walked out of the thick forest too see his black vehicle sitting at the side of the one-lane road.

"Feliciano!" he called out as he stepped towards the car. The Italian inside peaked out of his covers too spot Ludwig carrying his sibling in arms.

"Ludwig!" cried the Italian.

"Please open the door!"

"Ludwig! Please hurry! Hurry!" cried the brunette.

"Calm down Feliciano, my brother is really heavy and-"

"HURRY!"

"Feliciano stop shou-!"

Ludwig turned around to hear several more rounds of gun shots being fired at the dirt behind him.

"Oh would you look at that, it still has some bullets in it," grinned Antonio as he descended from the thick woods, blood smeared on his khaki coat. In one hand he pointed the rifle at Ludwig's direction and with the other he dragged Roderich's body. He let go of the blue collar, the Austrian's body falling on the rocks and dirt with a loud thud.

"A-Antonio...?" uttered Ludwig as his face darkened in horror. The man seemed to be bleeding terribly from his right shoulder, but didn't seem to mind the injury.

"Hmm? Oh, that's right. I'd like to trade. Give me the albino in exchange,"Antonio pressed the pistol at Roderich's forehead, "for his life."

* * *

**A/N: What is happening to Canada? Where'd Switzerland come from? Is Spain's crazy-self getting contagious? Such questions will be answered shortly ... summer reading homework...ugh.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've been neglecting this story for my other Hetalia one...so it's about time I update this quickly!**

* * *

Ivan quietly stood thinking at the edge of his bed, his finger tapping at his mouth as he looked down at the clothes he had picked for the World Meeting a few weeks away in Spain.

"Hmm, oh Toris, would you come in here for a sec," said Ivan motioning with his hand for the LIthuanian to come inside throught the crack of the door. The brunette with a ponytail and simple buttoned shirt and suit pants gave a small grin and peaked inside the room.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me pick out which of my outfits will be best for the meeting? Spain is so sunny, warm and wonderful. I'm afraid most of my clothes are dull, old, and quite 'uncool'."

"Who said that?" asked the brunette as he stepped inside and began inspecting the clothes.

"Francis. He's coming over right now, so I want to have total rejects out of the way before he helps me pick out something," said the platinum-haired man.

"Oh Ivan, I don't think it really matters what you wear unless you want to impress-"

"Exactly. None of this will catch his eye," muttered Ivan to himself as he picked up a dark brown coat. As he stared at it in curiosity, Toris gaped back at the Russian in shock.

_Impress...someone...could he mean...?_

"Um, hey Ivan, w-when you say impress you mean make someone jealous or something...right?" the nation shook nervously.

"No, I mean the 'oh he is quite drop-dead sexy' impress...or of the sort. Francis said he'd teach me all that stuff. He said everyone loves 'drop-dead sexy' men and that i had potential. I don't really like it, but change will be good and _has_ to get his attention."

"Hey Ivan, F-Francis is here. You better get him before he gets killed trying to flirt with Natalia," muttered Edward nervously as he poked his head through the Russian's bedroom door.

"I'll be there," said Ivan handing the coat into Toris's hands and happily walking out downstairs.

"Hey Edward...you don't suppose you know who he's trying to impress...do you? He's been ordering all sorts of cologne's and suits for this upcoming World Meeting."

"Oh that. -Sigh-. He's been asking me to help him out with all the online shopping. I don't know either, but I have a hunch it's-"

"-AND ALL THE LADIES, or men, WILL ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU~!" sung Francis from down the hallway as we walked inside the grey-wallpapered room, arm swung around Ivan's shoulder. Edward and Toris steered clear of the two's path, completely baffled of Francis's ability to touch Ivan and not be on the floor screaming in pain like they dealt with if they were ever to make such a tragic error.

"Oh hey there Edward and Toris? How's it going?" asked the Frenchman as he began to shove Ivan to the side.

"Oh hello, we're fine thank y-"

"Really/ That's sweet. Anyway i'll need you two to leave and stay away from this room for away. I have to strip him and make sure what I'm working with here," grinned the blonde as he brushed his blonde bangs pas this shoulder. Edward and Toris stood frozen with horror.

"Come come, i know your all very fond of Ivan but you must leave. Here i'll show you the way out," said Francis impatiently as he shoved the two out the room.

"But-!"

"Hey-!"

"Okay, bye bye now!" and with that the Frenchman slammed the door on their faces. Toris and Edward just glanced at each other and sighed.

"Well, this can't be any worse than the time Finland accidently walked on him while he was-"

"Hey Toris! There's a phone call for Ivan!" called out Katyusha from downstairs.

"Oh...c-coming!" cried the young man back as he and Edward headed down the hallway.

"-Sigh- So much is going on," muttered Edward as he tilted his head in exhaust almost.

"Yes. Especially that fight with Antonio and Gilbert, I mean, what was that all about?"

"True, have you heard the stories?"

"Yep; from a love's quarrel to a very drunk brawl, pent up frustration and anything in between. Honestly, I think Gilbert must have gone too far with a prank or something, you know how he is. But for Antonio of all people to snap?"

"Didn't they used to be best friends with Francis or something?"

"They were, but they had to split up; times change i guess."

"I suppose so."

The two stepped into the living room where Katyusha sat in a chair fixing a sleeve on her sister Natalia's uniform.

"Where's Ivan?" asked the girl raising both brows.

"He's busy...um...getting measured," mumbled Toris. At that Natalia twitched and gave a menacing growl.

"But i'll answer for him," grinned Toris as he grabbed on the phone, "who is it?"

"That's just it, I have no idea," replied Katyusha, "I don't recognize the voice, and they refuse to tell me.

"Oh, that's strange," replied Toris turning around. He cleared his throat with a cough as he raised the receiver to his mouth.

"H-Hello? May I ask who this is?"

"Your not Ivan...," muttered the voice in a low hushed tone. Toris raised a brow, not recognizing the voice.

"No. He's busy at the moment. Can I take a message for him."

"Alright. Tell him** to go die**."

"E...excuse me?"

At that all Toris could hear was a dial tone. He stared at the phone blankly as he hung it back in it's place.

"So, who was it?" asked Edward sitting in a nearby couch with his arms crossed. his smile quickly fainted at seeing Toris's paled face.

"It was a threat," he mumbled as he stared blankly at the wooden floor.

"A threat?" repeated the two sisters.

"To go die."

* * *

_W-what's going on? W-why is big brother Antonio shooting at us?_

Feliciano stares in horror under his covers through the dark windows watching small sparks of dirt sprinkling behind Ludwig as shots are fired. Antonio stands a good five meters away holding what appeared to be Vash's rifle in one hand, the other pointing it at an unmoving Austrian. The Italian began to shake in his seat.

_He's scary! So scary! Just like last time! W-why is he being so scary! Why is he shooting at poor Ludwig!_

"Heh, answer me will you? I haven't gotten all day. I have to get back home, I have things to do you know," grumbled Antonio almost bored. Ludwig turned his body towards Antonio.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What the hell are you doing out here with guns! What happened to Roderich!" yelled Ludwig angrily across the small field of grass seperating them.

"I'm the one with a gun, i'm the one who asks questions!" yelled Antonio back angrily, "now, which will it be? Your brother or this loser?"

Ludwig bit at his lip. As much as he wanted to yell at Antonio for referring to Roderich in such a demeaning way he couldn't afford to piss what appeared to be the same unstable Spaniard from the past night. He knew this was some sort of game. If this Antonio wanted, he could shoot his brother and Roderich right now. So why make Ludwig choose? Clearly not to make him uneasy that's for sure...he was already feeling that way just standing in the unstable Spaniard's presence.

"Why are you doing this?" is the only thing Ludwig could think of to buy him some time, "why are you being this way? You were never like this."

"Blah. Blah blah blah. That's all I hear. Seriously chatterbox, can you say anything more boring than this crap? I'm here, with two guns, ready to kill you. What's there more to know? Now, gimme that bastard. Toss him over here, doesn't matter, just gimme to him. I promise I won't kill him...right now," the Spaniard grinned pointing both weapons away but stepping on Roderich's chest.

"Ludwig, he's dying!" uttered Italy in the most quiet voice he could make, "there's bruises on his neck!"

_That could only mean big brother Antonio choked Roderich! Why would he do that!_

"I want you to guarantee me Roderich isn't dead," muttered Ludwig as he put his brother gently on the ground.

_What am I going to do? Antonio is out of control. At this rate...he's going to definitely hurt someone. _

"Feh. Good enough," said the man. He then turned his body towards Roderich and hunched over it. At first it seemed Antonio was just going to poke the man, but instead, he began to punch at his chest. Roderich let viscious coughs out of his mouth, causing panic to rise in Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Tch, this is actually quite fun!" grinned the brunette as he now used both hands to punch at the Austrian.

"Antonio stop! Stop it!" yelled Ludwig wanting to bolt towards the man, too afraid to leave his brother.

"I think he deserves it! After all, he let that stupid man take Romano from me! The bastard! I ought to-! I ought to..."

Antonio looked at the pistol he sat on the ground and gave a wicked smile.

"Agh...ahh...," whimpered Roderich trying to move his hands to rub at his sore skin but too weak to even look away from Antonio's own face.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL RODERICH!" screamed Feliciano swinging the car door open and bolting down towards Antonio.

"NOO!" yelled Ludwig finally leaving his brother's side.

Antonio looked up, his smile frozen as he grabbed tightly at the pistol.

"Romano...?" breathed Antonio as he slowly got up. Feliciano halted in his tracks and looked at the Spaniard genuenly confused till Ludwig tackled him to the ground.

"!"

Antonio looked almost in horror as Ludwig restrained the Italian from advancing any more towards him.

"Don't get any closer? Do you WANT to be killed you idiot? !"yelled the German as Feliciano squirmed.

"B-But Roderich! He's going to die! I have to save him! I don't want him being hurt anymore!" cried the Italian as small tears began to stream down his reddening face.

"H-hey," uttered Antonio. The two nations looked up, "w-why don't you let him go...?"

"What?" asked Ludwig.

"Let. Him. **GO!**" yelled Antonio. The man then swung his rifle right at Ludwig's face. The man winced as Antonio kicked him off of Feliciano. The Spaniard proceeded to bend over the boy and help him up as Ludwig yelled in pain.

"Romano! Romano_ Romano Romano_! What are you doing here? I thought I told you you couldn't come~!" Antonio sung as he squeezed the confused brunette.

"W-wha..?" Feliciano uttered bewildered at Antonio's sudden soft behavior.

"Oh Romano I'm so sorry I made you cry! I'll stop right now, okay? Just stop crying!" cooed the Spaniard as he ruffled Feliciano's hair. The Italian looked down at Ludwig not knowing what to do. Ludwig signaled him to play along as Antonio smothered his face into the Italian's shoulder.

"G-get off of me you fool!" growled Feliciano summing up the best Romano voice he can make. He shoved Antonio away, close to Ludwig's reach that still lied on the ground. He leered at the stunned Spaniard.

"R-Romano...? What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you...? No Romano, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I upset you!" the man whined as he gave a small pout.

"Yes...you did! Y-you-!"

Feliciano nervousy looked at Ludwig who began crawling on the ground behind Antonio. The German motioned for Feliciano to do something.

_'Do somethign extreme! Somethign that'll really startle him!'_

_'I can't! He's too scary!'_

"You-!" Feliciano looked Antonio straight in the eye and immediately regretted it. Antonio's usual emerald green eyes were dull, hollow and almost lost. They had been replaced by an eerie red-autumn color. Under them were faint black lines, almost as if he hadn't slept in so long.

"...Romano...Romano is here...worrying about me...," whispered the Spaniard quietly to himself as he twitched his fingers, not really paying attention to the terrified stare Feliciano was giving him.

"Your so cute...look at your cute eyes...and your soft hair...," the man cooed as he ran his fingers through the Italian's locks. Feliciano flinched as Antonio grabbed tightly at the side of Feliciano's face, digging nails into the pale skin.

"Eep!"

"...but your mouth...something's different..."

"W-what...?" uttered Feliciano.

"My tongue," smiled Antonio as he went to press his lips against the Italian's.

"LU-LUDWIG! !" cried the terrified Italian.

"GRAAH!"

The blonde German threw himself at Antonio's legs and tackled the man down, his lips just brushing against Feliciano's.

"Ro-Romano? Romano!" cried Antonio as he tried to reach at Feliciano's legs desperately. Meanwhile the Italian dashed to Roderich's side, pulling half the man's body to his lap and rubbing delicately at his cheek. Ludwig held Antonio pinned to the ground on his stomach, holding both arms behind his back. Antonio kept kicking at the man on top of him, wanting to desperately escape.

"Antonio you bastard!" yelled Ludwig over

"No! NOOO! Romano!** MY ROMANO!**" growled Antonio as he thrashed violently, hitting the top of his head against Ludwig's chin. Feliciano looked back at Antonio who looked at him with those scary red eyes. They seemed to grow darker and darker the more violent Antonio got.

"Get the phone! Call someone! Anyone! Hurry Feliciano!" yelled Ludwig grabbing tightly at Antonio. The blonde felt a burning sensation with his arms locked around the thrashing Spaniard. It's as if Antonio's body temperature just spiked up along with his rage.

"Romano!_ Romano!_ Help me! It's me, Antonio! Spain! You love me! And their pulling us apart! Come back!" cried Antonio clawing into the ground. Feliciano put Roderich down after making sure he was still breathing. He dashed quickly to the car. He accidently caught his boot in a small hole, causing him to trip. And of all things, on top of Gilbert. Antonio went berserk.

"Romano? !** ROMANO!**"

He finally pushed Ludwig off of himself and grabbed at the rifle lying on the ground. Feliciano panicked and tried getting up from atop Gilbert, only to find he had twisted his ankle.

"Eaah!" the boy cried as he sat against the Prussian's unconscious body and cringing in pain.

"Monster! You damn monster! You have to die!_ **DIE DIE DIE!**_" he growled aiming at the Prussian. Soon wind behind him began to pick up, almost encircling around the area they all stood at, particularly Antonio, who's hair began to flutter wildly.

"R...Romano...?" breathed Gilbert craking his right eye open to see a fuzzy image of the Italian.

"Go away! Your useless! You deserve to be lonely! I'll never be alone! Not with Romano! Romano is mine! He'll always be mine! He'll never leave me! _Never never never!_" he screamed as he walked towards the Prussian and holding the rifle up at him with trembling arms.

"N-no...noo!" cried Gilbert as he pulled Feliciano into his weak arms. Feliciano, terrified, kept quiet as he stared wide-eyed at Antonio with a face full of pain and betrayal. Ludwig dashed up to run towards Antonio. But as he ran, he knew he'd be too late to stop the Spaniard.

"L-leave...my...Ro-Romano...alone...," the Prussian whispered quietly as he rubbed Feliciano, calming the boy down.

"Mine. Mine _mine mine mine mine_...," repeated Antonio almost in a trance. He took aim.

"ANTONIO!" screamed Ludwig with a terror stricken face.

A lone gun shot sounded followed by the blood splattered over Feliciano's face. Antonio stood quietly as he dropped the riffle at hand. He slowly turned past his shoulder to see Roderich holding his pistol with both hands.

"Die," the man uttered, struggling to hold his head up. Soon Antonio dropped to the ground, flat on his back. The man had been shot in the leg.

"Are you...okay...?" breathed Gilbert caressing at Feliciano's hair but all that could be heard was the Italian's crying and Ludwig 's frantic screaming.

* * *

Kiku quietly sat in a seat, waiting for someone to tell him anything.

He had gotten a very urgent and eerie call from Roderich a few days ago, about coming over and with an ambulance and maybe some officers. The Japanese man was heading to Arthur's home during that time and found it very strange. He did as he was told and when he arrived along with the ambulance, the sight before them was enough to make the man fall to his knees in astonishment. Gilbert was bleeding to death by an injury to the head, Ludwig was finished tying Antonio up, who was just covered in a mess of blood and dirt, and Roderich who seemed very pale and cold, in the brink of death. There they had found a rifle, which seemed quite similar to one Vash would own, and a pistol lying besides Roderich. But Ludwig explained it had only been them in the forest. Based on the story Feliciano and Ludwig had given, they'd have to wait till Roderich came to to explain to them what led to Antonio dragging him across the ground and threatening to kill him.

Antonio had been admitted into the hospital along with Gilbert and Roderich, but Ludwig and Feliciano couldn't stress enough how important it was to keep the man locked in his room and be watched at all times. When Kiku asked as to why they had tied Antonio even though he was unconscious and injured in that night, all Feliciano did was curl up against Ludwig.

"He's...something is definitely wrong with him...," is all Ludwig could mumble as he comforted the Italian when they loaded Antonio into a stretcher. As tired as he was, Ludwig himself made sure the restrains tied on Antonio as he was loaded in the back of the ambulance as tight as they could be.

"What do you mean wrong with him? Are you sure it wasn't just an emotional breakdown of some sort?" asked Kiku trying to write as much as he could down to later look over. It wasn't every day you hear of someone trying to kill your fellow nations.

"Oh no no no. It was...like he..."

"Possessed! He was! He was laughing maniacally and had this weird look in his eyes! H-he...he tried to kill everyone! He was so mad he made the wind move!" cried Feliciano now sobbing into Kiku's shoulders. The jet-haired man just stared surprised at Feliciano's accusations. Surely this isn't what happened. He looked up to Ludwig for another side of the story.

"It's true...it's all true...," is all Ludwig could say turning away.

So all Kiku had gathered was that Gilbert ran off for some unknown reason, Roderich, Ludwig and Feliciano had went off after a day to come find him, only to be assaulted by Antonio, who had been acting strangely the day before by unknown reasons Ludwig refused to disclose and tried to shoot them all.

"-and Feliciano's similarity to Romano is what triggered it," mumbled Kiku the second they arrived at the hospital as he pieced things together in his note pad. He immediately glanced up at Ludwig who was standing by a medical window where they were operating at Gilbert on the other side. The man looked very on edge and stressed; there must have been so much on his mind at the moment. It took only one poke of the pencil to snap him out of it. Ludwig turned to Kiku with a disturbed face.

"Oh...it's just you...I'm sorry Kiku...I'm very tired and.."

"Get some sleep, everything will be fine. Antonio's door and room are being monitored at all times like you requested your civilians to."

"Oh. Alright, thank you," mumbled Ludwig relaxing his tense shoulders.

"One thing though. Where is Romano right now? Didn't you say Antonio was 'delightfully' surprised to see the boy there, mistaking Feliciano for him?" asked the young Japanese male tilting his head for a response.

"Romano? Actually I was surprised to not see him there. He's usually with Antonio. He must have stayed home and not notice Antonio leave. It's still dawn so he's probably asleep. I should call him to make sure," said Ludwig heading toward the lobby of the hospital. Kiku followed. As the two entered, Feliciano came out of nowhere in tears.

"Ludwig Ludwig! Something's wrong! My brother! He isn't answering!" cried the boy grabbing at Ludwig's green uniform, "what if Antonio...what if Antonio did something bad to him?"

As reluctant as he was to go, the three of us got in his car and left. As much as Kiku wanted to stay to make sure nothing happened, he had to go. It wasn't like anything bad could possibly happen, right?

* * *

"Come here Lili," grinned Elizabeta as she waved her hand at the small blonde girl. The girl glanced at the hand nervously and finally took it in her own. The two women were in a thick forest, the sun barely rising in the horizon. The blonde girl had called the older Hungarian, asking for her assistance to help her find her brother Vash who had gone out in the middle of the night, hearing some commotion in the woods behind their home. The brunette immediately readied her things and headed there as fast as she could.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your big brother is here somewhere!" the girl said cheerfully as she smiled at the frightened blonde.

"I'm sorry to have called you," uttered the girl.

"It's alright. Roderich usually calls me if he gets frightened of anything. It was usually that idiot Gilbert sneaking around. But that was a long while ago. When-" she raised her leg and kicked hard at a thick tree branch in their way, " they were still going out anyway."

"Oh. Are you mad at him?" asked the girl as she tugged at her green uniform from a small thorn.

"Of course! I ought to kick his ass come next week's meeting! You see how he punched Antonio? I need to return him the favor," the girl growled as she kicked at some other debris out of the way. It was a good ting she decided to change in her military uniform.

"...I hear Antonio's been real sad lately," the girl muttered.

"Well your still young to understand. You were asleep during Arthur's dinner party right a few months ago? Where Antonio declared his love for Romano in front of everyone? After that it went downhill from there I supposed. A while ago he and Roderich took a trip somewhere. You should have seen all the goodies Antonio brought back. He was so happy, he told me he was going to surprise Romano with them! But then that fight happened...wonder what's going thru his mind. Oh look Lili! A trail of bullet casings!"

The Hungarian brunette let go of the Liet's hand as she bent over and picked up some bullet casings on the ground.

"Yup these are Vash's rifle alright. We must be getting close to where he headed. I wonder if he fell asleep somewhere," wondered the girl as she followed the trail.

"That's odd for him," replied the blonde girl following after Elizabeta.

As the two walked, the brunette suddenly stopped, causing Lili to bump into her.

"?"

"The trail ends right here. But I don't see Vash."

"Brother? Brother!" began to call out the blonde girl as she cupped her hands.

"Hey Vash! You here? Wake up! Rise and shine!" cried the brunette as she also cupped her fingers.

As the two girls called out to the blonde Swiss, the blonde girl suddenly glanced at a small open area in the middle of the forest. She stepped towards it quietly and found that she had stepped on something. She raised an eyebrow at the flare gun.

"Elizabeta, I found a flare gun," the girl called as she bent over it. As comfortable as she was being near guns, thanks to her brother, she dare not touch it, for it seemed to carry an eerie vibe to it. The Hungarian just sighed as she leaned on a tree. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"That's weird. I'd never think Vash was the type to carry a flare gun. If anything he's the thing your likely to run into at night you'd need help to get away from. So why would he be carrying such a thing?"

Finally Lili decided to pick it up. She jumped as it fired and flew straight at were the Hungarian girl stood.

"Agh!" cried Elizabeta as the light brushed over her head, missing her for about a foot or two.

"I'm sorry! It just suddenly fired!" cried Lili as she grabbed at her hands and shook.

"It's alright Lili. I was just so darn distracted. I'm so angry! If I ever get my hands on Gilbert I'm going to kick his ass!" she then turned angrily and began to furiously kick at the tree she leaned on.

"Please calm down Ms Elizabeta! He have to find my brother!" cried Lili as she dashed towards the Hungarian's direction. as she did she looked down to see she had been tracking blood around on her boots. her eyes widened, horrified.

"I. Wish. He'd. Died!" hissed Elizabeta. At her last kick, she jumped to see an arm poke down from beyond the tree branches. Excited she turned and began to scream in delight.

"Lili! I found your brother! I told you he was asleep! look! He's right here in this tree-"

Elizabeta glanced back at the arm. It had a trail of blood coming down. Her eyes shook.

_W-what...?_

Then Vash's body dropped to the ground facedown.

"V...Vash?"

Lili stood behind the Hungarian, her face with drops of blood. The brunette, trembling, crouched down and turned Vash's body around. The Liet blonde began to shriek. Startled Elizabeta backed them away from the body, the two girls falling on their rears. As Lili continued to scream hysterically, all the Hungarian could focus on was the large cut running down Vash's pale body. His eyes, wide opened, stared into space, frightened and startled.

Elizabeta began to scream now.

* * *

**A/N:** **Well everything will be answered eventually come the World Meeting just in our reach. I'm glad I'm finally able to shove Russia to a bigger part of the story now. I'm still musing for Germany's. I think this is where I'd like to draw the half way mark of the story. I feel like writing another one-shot for mr Romano and Prussia to get my yaoi-scene muse going up again. I'll let you now. Did you enjoy that? Hope you did. ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just one quick thing, Hetalia Paint it White! Movie trailer is finally up! Yeys! I don't think I've made Dark!Spain scary enough...what do you think?**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Idiot soldiers and nurse belong to me. **

**Warning: (like I need to say at this point) Character deaths, blood, BL. **

* * *

xxx

This is the story of a man deeply in love with another. He was willing to do anything for said man, even if it meant getting rid of people in his way. Nothing seemed to be able to stop said man as he begun his lust for violence and pain. That is . . . till another man just as equally obsessed stepped forward.

xxx

"Hmm? What the?"

Francis looked around to notice he was all alone in the bedroom given to him as he stayed over at Ivan's home. The bedroom was dark and filled with paintings of flowers and landscapes in front of a dull, pink-colored wallpaper with white lines going vertical. As the Frenchman rubbed at his sore eyes he reached to the nightstand beside himself and turned the lamp on. His frown depend to see a wooden chair at the end of his bed facing him, sitting empty. A small book sat on it, a book Ivan had read to Francis to help the blond man sleep in a place he wasn't so used to visiting much less comfortable. He hadn't noticed when he had started to actually get sleepy from the poor french Ivan worded as he read the novel to the blond, and fallen asleep. He looked to his left at a window draped with thick, white curtains. He squinted to see it was still dark outside. Knowing he wasn't going to sleep any time soon, he put on a dark-blue robe, slipped on his slippers and proceeded to turn at his squeaky door's worn out knob and venture off into the dark hallway. Only, it wasn't so dark. He spotted Ravis and Toris, in their pajamas, talking to each other down the hall, the smaller of the two holding onto a flashlight, pointing it at his small, round and wet face?

"Oui, what's going on? Is something the matter?" asked the Frenchman as he stepped towards them. The two nations turned to the blond with petrified expressions.

"Oh Francis! You won't believe what just happened!" cried the little blond male as his tiny hands shook, causing the light to shake as well. Francis grabbed at the flashlight and steadied it, feeling dizzy at the dim, shaking shadow behind Ravis.

"What? What is so important that you had to wake up in the middle of the night?" the blond grumbled as he shielded his eyes. Ravis looked up at Toris nervously. Toris turned away and coughed into his shaking hand.

"Is it something private?" questioned the Frenchman, now curious, as he leaned on closer to the two men.

"As a matter of fact, it's not," answered someone behind the blond. Francis turned to see Ivan with a plain, straight face. The blond raised a brow, puzzled by the rare expression of seriousness the stoic Russian presented.

"Oh, then does it concern me?" Francis pointed to himself. He noticed Ivan still wore his uniform and smelled a little musty. He looked down to see his boots sullied in dirt and mud, as a matter of fact, all of him seemed to point at him being outside and doing something meticulous. But this late at night? What could the Russian possibly been doing?

"For your safety it does, but i'd rather not frighten you," murmured Ivan.

"Hey, I do not frighten easily! Now I demand to know!" stopped Francis, a little irritated. Toris and Ravis began to shake even more.

"N-no! Don't tell him! H-he'll get kidnapped!" cried Ravis.

"Yes, please don't tell him Ivan!" trembled Toris.

_Kidnapped?_

"W-what's this about being scared and kidnapped? Hey Ivan, answer me," uttered the blond, a little scared now. The Russian exhaled deeply as he pulled off his scarf and began to undo his coat.

"We've got a madman on our hands," mumbled Ivan as he dropped all the articles of clothing on the ground. Francis's eyes widen to see a large cut running down the Russian's whole upper body, fresh blood still seeping into the man's white shirt underneath.

"W-what...?"

Toris narrowed his eyes as he sadly looked at the ground, grabbing at Ravis' shoulder. The two stopped trembling and their cowering momentarely as the brunette looked back up at Francis.

"F-Francis, there's something you should know."

The blond took a step back as Ivan stepped forward. As he did so, the flashlight was shined at the Russian and behind him on the wooden planks of a floor sat a bloodied shovel.

"There's a killer among us," grinned the Russian with a nostalgic look as he presented Francis with Edward's bloodied and broken glasses.

* * *

In the halls of the quiet hospital, two soldiers stood guard by Antonio's door as directed by Ludwig. Despite the several outside locks and even going as far as putting a metal lock on the door, the soldiers had been carefully instructed to not let the man inside so much as even glance beyond his infirmary room.

"Hey," one soldier said as he turned to the spiky-haired brunette besides him, "do you really think Antonio of all people is a lunatic? I heard that he attacked somebody."

The brunette soldier didn't glance at the man besides him. He only stood stiffer at the small talk as he tapped at his leather belt where a gun was strapped in it, fully loaded and ready to fire.

"Well, there's a reason they put him on lock-down."

"I guess."

"Shh, no more talk, we might wake him up," whispered the brunette as he shushed the blond soldier. The other redirected his face forward and continued to stand in the hallway. He swore, why was he always given the boring assignments. It's Antonio in there after all, the man wouldn't so much as harm a fly. Though he had heard rumours about the proud nation getting in a little fight with Gilbert, the Prussian leader, and being smacked so hard he fell off his feet. He gave a small sigh as he tilted his head in complete boredom. He fished something exciting would happen.

And sure enough, something did.

A loud alarm sounded sharply into both soldier's ears. They looked around to see where the sound came from.

"OH MY GOD, SOMEBODY STOP HIM" cried a nurse down the hall. he two soldiers ran down the hallway and sharply turned the corner. One of the two, the blond, slipped and fell on his stomach at the sharp turn and landed by somebody's bare feet.

"Ah-A-" the brunette uttered as his eyes widened, his now clumsy hands trying to pull the pistol from the tucked position it was in his green, military uniform. He only looked back up to find his face splattered by blood. His pupils dilated as a nurse's dead body fell into a bloody thud. he two soldiers couldn't look up at the brunette's face.

The brunette soldier was then knocked to the white, spotless floor, the loud screeching sound of the siren almost making him dizzy and sick now. He reached for his ears and covered at them as he heard other rounds of gunshots being fired, all of them in his fellow soldier's body. The blond's head fell into a straight line along with the rest of the soldier's body now, eyes and mouth widened as seven holes were made into his back. Unable to move, he slightly looked up at the corner of his eyes. His mouth pulled open as it shook. The black pistol that had now taken two lives was again raised up at the brunette soldier's face.

"R-Roderi-?"

Before he could finish, a final gunshot silenced him as it pierced from the back of his head.

* * *

As Lili and Elizabeta quietly sat in the porch of the Swiss and Liet's home, blankets around them and two mugs besides the two, they sat in complete silence, the sudden death of Vash haunting them. Lili had finally ceased crying and screeching; she only stared like a hollow zombie out to the horizon. Elizabeta however couldn't believe the harsh wish of wishing the Prussian's death led her to finding the Swiss's body that was, in fact, slashed all the way down by what later appeared to have been an axe. The police at the scene though had been unable to find the weapon. They had collected the flare gun and samples of blood on the ground.

Elizabeta clutched at her green pants, not really knowing what to say to the girl.

"I'm so sorry Lilli. I'm so sorry," is all she could think of whispered. A few seconds passed before the brunette turned to see the young blond begin to cry, her mouth fully wide open as she begun to let out another wave of sobs, her small hands not even coming close to wipe away at the new tears. Elizabeta only gave a deep sigh as she got up and walked off of the balcony and to the back of the home. She couldn't stand to see the small child crying, less weeping so hard like that. She leaned against the back of the home as she tried gathering her thoughts.

_Who was it?_

That is what bothered her most. Who in the world would want to end Vash's life?

She quietly kicked at the dirt on the ground. Maybe when the other's were alerted and got together at the World Meeting, they could all put their heads together to solve the horrid crime. The brunette gave a small smile to herself.

That's it! I should collected some more evidence for everybody to look at! Maybe i'll find something there besides an old corpse!

With her mind made up she dashed into the forest, ready to become handy. as the Hungarian left, Lili began to rub at her eyes, her throat stinging at the gurgling sobs she made. As she cleaned her face with her green uniform sleeve, she stared at the woods ahead of her home and that of her deceased brother.

_Vash . . . why did you have to go out at night_? the girl thought.

_Was it something odd? You never go out of the house unless it's making a loud racket with your rifle. So why be so quiet about it this time?_

Her eyes widened.

Was it something bad . . . happening in the woods?

Normally, a trail of blood and a flare gun don't just sit in the ground. Vash never carried such a gun, out of his enormous and prized collection, and would never call on others to help him. Maybe something in the woods went on that night, something that required a device to call for help instantly and intentionally catch people attention on purpose.

The girl shot up from her seat.

Somebody must have led him out on purpose!

She began to dash into the woods, with this new information, the police are sure to solve her brother's death!

As she hurriedly jumped and shoved at any small branches and tree roots, she went unaware of the man from behind stalking her, the man carrying a large, freshly bloodied axe over his shoulder.

* * *

Arthur quietly tapped at the wooden table with his pen, his other hand's fingers brushing through his blond hair. A stack of paper's sat on his desk that he'd looked over five times already.

"I can't believe the boy is dead," he whispered quietly to himself as he reached for his coffee mug. Just a few hours ago, he had received a call from his boss; Vash had been found dead near his and Ludwig's border. He had been slashed right down the middle of his body, aside from his eyes and blond hair, nothing of his face was recognizable. Pictures were faxed to him right away, along with important paperwork and investigation notes being collected as we speak by federal police. The other nations would be alerted soon too about what appeared to be a murder.

-Knock knock-.

"I'm very busy!" the Brit growled irritated as he nervously turned the pictures of the corpse around. He turned his chair to face the blond American that now poked his head through the office doorway.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I was wondering why you woke up so early. It's barely 8 AM," Alfred yawned as he rubbed at his eyes.

"I received important faxes around 7 AM," muttered Arthur as he neatly stacked his papers together and fully turning his chair around. He scanned the American in his pajamas. He crossed his arms; Alfred probably hadn't been told about the Swiss's death yet. He gave a small sigh, "it was something urgent I had to look at. Anyway why aren't you asleep and walking around here without your glasses? Do you want to fall down the stairs or something?"

"I'm not that blind! The light to your office shined through the crack of my bedroom door and I came to see what woke me up. So what's the urgent thing you were looking at?" the blond smiled as he tried peaking at Arthur's papers. Angry, the Brit opened his drawer and shoved the papers inside. He slammed it shut and shot out of his chair.

"You must be hungry, let me go make you some breakfast," the man grumbled irritated as he walked annoyed out of his office, "AND DON'T TOUCH ANY OF MY STUFF YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

"I won't!" exclaimed Alfred smiling as he walked out of the room to follow the British man. A few seconds later, quiet footsteps made their way towards the Brit's office. The door was pushed slightly open and closed shut. Matthew, in full pajama clothes, quietly scanned the dark room. He paced towards the desk on the opposite side and turned the lamp on. As he did so his dull eyes focused on the drawer he had heard Arthur slam shut. He gently pulled on the knob to see the neat pile of papers inside.

"Hm?" he raised a brow as he saw the corner of a picture poke through the papers. His face expression remained indifferent as he pulled out a photographed image of Vash's body. Just at that moment he felt his cell phone in his pocket give a faint buzz. As he reached to grab it with his spare hand he heard somewhere downstairs Alfred give a loud scream.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" the American shouted. Matthew flipped his phone open to see a message sent by his boss.

**Vash of Switzerland was found dead near his home.**

Under was the same image of Vash's corpse Matthew held in his hand. Downstairs he could hear Arthur trying to calm the American down as he flipped about the news. A crooked smile appeared on the Canadian's face.

"The game has begun."

* * *

As the three nations sat quietly in the German blond's vehicle, making an urgent trip to Antonio's home to check on Romano who hadn't answered any of Feliciano's calls or texts. The brunette didn't want to think that the horrible happened to his brother, after the display of violence Antonio had displayed just the night before.

Feliciano quietly sat behind Ludwig's seat, trying to register the text message he had received. He couldn't believe that Vash had been killed.

"It was Antonio, wasn't it Ludwig?" he quietly uttered as he rubbed his fingers at the phone's bright screen. Ludwig didn't respond as he focused at the long road ahead of him, Kiku sitting quietly next to Feliciano as he scrolled down the papers and investigation notes the officers in Switzerland on his laptop about the blonds' sudden death. Naturally curious to such things he was already thinking of different scenarios in his head. Maybe Vash was attacked from behind? Maybe it was an intruder?

"Elizabeta and Lili-kun found him hanging from a tree branch in a forest. He was slashed in half by a large object. You guys say you, Antonio, Gilbert and Roderich-san were the only ones there?" asked Kiku looking at Ludwig. The German only burrowed his eyebrows even further.

"Please Kiku let's focus on one thing at a time right now. We have Romano to worry about," the man murmured quietly as he gripped at the car's steering wheel tighter. The sun was barely rising in the horizon of mountains to the east of them, all three passengers tired out from the long night. Of all of them Ludwig the most obviously in distress. He seemed to be gritting his teeth all the while as he tried not to show any of his stress.

_Did Antonio really kill Vash that night?_

"H-he was going to kill R-Roderich and Gilbert," uttered the Italian as he hunched his shoulders. Ludwig leered at the brunette from the rearview mirror.

"I said no more talking about it! We don't know what really happened! There's no point in discussing this any further!"

"But Ludwig, Antonio almost killed your brother!"

"I SAID NO MORE!" the man yelled.

The car came to an abrupt halt as the blond practically yanked the door handle and kicked at the car door open.

"Ludwig-san-?"

"I need air," the German grumbled as he slowly paced towards the pavement at the side of the road. They were in the middle of nowhere, the tall stalks of wheat and grass surrounding the lone road as the sun began to burn from the opposite side of where they came from. Feliciano began to tremble in his seat impatiently. Kiku peaked at the rear view mirror to see Ludwig leaning on the black vehicle on the trunk, both arms leaning on the car as he looked up at the cloudy sky. It seemed as if it would rain in a couple of hours. The Japanese male decided to get out and apologize for his rude behavior. As he walked towards Ludwig, the blond seemed to notice his approaching presence and turned away to the opposite direction.

"Ludwig-san, i'm sorry. I'm being very unruly and nosy," mumbled Kiku trying to look at Ludwig in the eye. The blond just sighed as he crossed his arms and turned to the smaller male.

"I . . . I'm just very stressed is all. First my brother runs off, then we find ourselves in a hostage situation, and now, somebody's dead. Feliciano is probably more scared right now that ever before given that his brother won't answer his calls and was last with Antonio. My brother . . . I don't even know the condition he's in. We didn't stay long to find out."

"I understand. It's just I have a natural curiosity about these things. I want to find out why Antonio is acting this way, and about Vash."

" . . . . Gilbert and Romano are going out."

Kiku turned to the blond rapidly.

"W-what? !"

"They tried to get us to think Gilbert was abusing Romano when we were catching on. Antonio was right, they _were_ in a relationship. That must have driven him crazy."

"B-but . . . wait, what do you mean _were_?"

"I sort of overheard one of their private conversations before my brother ran off, and something about 'breaking it off'. At first I didn't understand what that meant but now it's clear that my brother broke it off with Romano and in the heat of the moment just ran off on us. That's when he disappeared in the woods. But, how does that drive someone to the point of malice and intent to kill? I don't understand."

"W-wait Ludwig-san! If it's true what you say, then maybe Romano isn't answering because he's upset! He might be in one of those funks. Maybe that's why he won't answer the phone!" said Kiku raising his finger. The German's face brightened as he also raised a finger.

"Then Romano isn't in danger! He's just sulking! I have my brother's phone; maybe Romano will answer us _then_!"

The two dashed inside the car.

"? What's going on?" muttered Feliciano as he sat up from the back seats. Kiku hurridly got inside and clicked on his belt likewise Ludwig as he turned on the car and pulled at the handle.

"We've got an idea why Romano isn't answering you. But first, we have to go somewhere where there's phone service!"

"W-we're turning back? We can't turn back now! We're so close!" cried Feliciano as he grabbed at Ludwig's car seat.

"I understand but the closest town out here is the one we passed back there. We have to hurry-"

"No."

"E-excuse me?" mumbled Ludwig looking at the palm that sat on his shoulder.

"We are not turning back. We are going forward."

"But Feliciano-kun, it'll be faster if we-"

"I don't want to hear it! We are driving to my brother's right **_now_**."

* * *

**A/N: Hey. I'm alive. Sorry for the late update, i'm getting bored to death with textbook reading. Anyway, sorry for all the blood and dying going on, but what can I say? Dark!Spain writing will do that to yah. It took a long time to update because I have finally written up a chart for myself on who dies, how, and who killed them. Yep, that means more slaughter. Don't worry though, Dark!Spain is still going to be our main bad-ass. I'm glad to see all the favorites and story-alerts rising in number. **

**Body Count: 5. (Vash/Switzerland, Nurse, two soldiers and Edward/Estonia.)**

**Suspects: Antonio, Roderich, Ivan.**

**Definite Murders: -None so far-.**

**[I'll update those stats corresponding to what the characters think/know].**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back sirs! Sorry for the long pause, school, whatcha gonna do about it? During my gathering-ideas period for this story, my computer broke down (twice) and everything in it had to be deleted. There went some of my chapters, including for this story. At first, I was very _very_ upset. Can you imagine having to remember and re-type chapters from memory (about 80 pages worth)? Gosh it was so life-taking . . . but I love this story and darn I shall suck it up! **

**I have been working on drawings for the story, but, my scanner doesn't work. Wah. I'll get them in someday. **

**Disclaimer: Violence, _maybe_ gore, cause it really isn't for me. Sorry for random violence**

**Next installemnt: Romano and Prussia's first date finally told (a good break from senseless violence)! ^ u ^**

* * *

The room was white, silent and very relaxing. Of course, that's how hospital rooms are supposed to seem like. Gilbert's never really liked hospitals. In all of his years of experience they only brought bad news and tragedy. He remembered the time he once visited his younger sibling; he lied sick and going in and out of consciness. The blond looked so tired and delicate with all the bandages around his arms and head. That's to be expected after you come out of a war. But Ludwig hadn't been in a war, not that time. He had suffered a terribly blow to his country after the World Wars and not gotten one break. As a result, one day his deprived body just gave out and he fainted during a drill with his former army soldiers. They rushed him to the hospital and everything. Stuff like that's happened before, Gilbert knew. It's happened to his ex Roderich and to himself a bunch of times around the time period, but, something different had happened on that hospital visit.

"There will be other countries now," mumbled his old has-been boyfriend. Gilbert looked up from his twiddling fingers from the low seat he sat in and at the brunette Austrian speaking to him.

"What? Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Three, maybe four tops. Tiny little countries, but their there. New countries were formed. It's why your brother's so tired. He'll never be his old self again," muttered Roderich turning to the blond sleeping German lying in bed fast asleep. The faint beeping coming from the heart monitor seemed to be in step with Gilbert's own heart. He felt that the noise became much louder and more frequent, or was it his own beating heart? Gilbert blankly stared at the brunette, his jaw shaking. No, there was no way; Ludwig can't possibly have lost territory. That'd mean that he . . . he'd become weaker and more vulnerable. A change to any one of their countries' territory would overwhelm everyone but . . . he never thought it to happen to anyone, his brother especially who had grown so strong in less than a decade and was now reduced to fight to keep stability.

"Mnn..."

The albino stirred in his sleep. He didn't like hospitals at all. They were sad, depressing and a little scary.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

His eyes shot open, the red rings around his pupils shaking with confusion and shock.

Scratch that, _very_ scary.

Gilbert quickly glanced around the room he was in. A hospital; great. And what more, a horrible screech that gave him the most annoying of headaches was sounding pretty darn loud. Don't these doctor jerks now there's important people sleeping here? The Prussian tossed the white blanket over himself off and forced himself to sit up. He twisted his body and snapped his back, his body obviously tired and annoyed at having to lie down for so long. How long _has_ he been out exactly? And why was he in a hospital? No matter, he'll get the hell out of his embarrassing white hospital gown and leave the heck out of here with his brother.

The loud beeping now growing to a fuzzy loud noise in his ears, Gilbert tossed his legs to one side of the bed and began to gather strength to stand up. He found it odd to have to claw into the bed sheets and push himself up; exactly what had he done to make his whole body ache? Staggering in his bare feet, the long, plastic tubes sticking into his right hand clicked against the white floor. Panting a little he balanced his weight on one hand that grabbed at the plastic rail along side his bed as he gave a quick tug at the tubes. A sharp hiss escaped his mouth as the tubes clicked on the ground. He was just glad the heart monitor that would usually sit at anyone's sick bedside wasn't there to add onto the irritating loud siren. Was there a fire drill going on out there? It sounded like it. Loud footsteps and shrieks came from the hallway outside his door. He gave a small scowl; wasn't any one of them going to come in and save him? Pretty sure he didn't want to die a fiery death, he staggered towards the door across his bed, his bare feet going completely cold at the freezing floor. He opened his dried mouth and gave a small sigh.

"It'll be alright; just gotta tell one of the doctor's who I am and it'll all be alright," he mumbled tiredly with his cracking voice. With a tiny smile his sweaty palm grabbed at the chrome doorknob and gently twisted it. His smile turned to a confused frown as something, or someone, else from the other side was turning his doorknob.

"Finally. Hey get me out of here, I don't wanna die-!"

Gilbert's body suddenly froze stiff as he stared directly into Roderich's bloodied face.

"Gilbert . . . ," the brunette mumbled in a low voice, his dull eyes half-way open as he tiredly stared at the albino. Frightened by the white-gowned bloodied appearance, the Prussian took a step back.

"R-Roderich, w-what the hell is with th-that blood on y-!"

The brunette then fell forward into Gilbert's arms.

"T-take it. Take the gun," the brunette whispered barely audible above the fire alarm. Gilbert's arms shook as he grabbed on the Austrian. He flinched at hearing a heavy clack on the floor. His mouth opened.

"Kill Antonio."

A black pistol sat on the white floor, covered in bloodied fingerprints. Outside in the hallway, the noise became clearer. Nurses screaming in a panic, hoarse voices of officers calming everyone down.

"They're dead! TEHY'RE DEAD!" someone from outside screamed, " MR. RODERICH KILLED THEM!"

* * *

Elizabeta quickly dashed deeper and deeper into the woods' startled by the rustling sounds behind her. Whether it was an animal or not, it was following whever she went. Also, it was very, very large, for she could hear the loud footsteps it created as it pursued her.

"OOF!" she cried as she crashed against something hard, too deep in thought about the wild animal running after her. She fell back hard, rubbing at her aching nose. The camera she once held in her grasp rolled into the ground hidden in the bushes. Said thing that she had bumped into just stood quietly, watching her, "oh i'm sorry! I'm running an errand and-"

She looked up to see Mathias looking down at the girl with a blank expression, his dark shadow and military uniform hard to really see with the still rising sun in the horizon.

"Oh Mathias! I didn't know you were here!" she exlclaimed with a small as she pushed herself onto her feet and wiped at her uniform.

" . . . ," the tall Danish quietly watching the brunette.

"What are you doing here so early? Could it be that-?"

"Yeah, I came to help. Everyone is coming for the World Meeting, so might as well make myself useful while I'm here so close bye," smiled the blond. Elizabeta rose a brow, noticing what looked like a forced smile, almost as if Mathias was uncomfortable just looking at a strong stench hit the Hungarian. She covered at her nose as her face soured.

"Did you skip a shower getting here? You stink!" the girl laughed nervously.

"Green."

"Huh?"

The blond male took a dangerous step forward.

"Your uniform's green," the man said pointing at the brunette. Elizabeta noticed that one of Mathias's arm was behind his back, holding something.

"What do you have behind you?" she said, not helping herself to stutter. Mathias carefully stepped back, a faint dragging sound behind him.

"What?"

"You h-have something behind you. What is it?" pestered the girl. There's no way the Danish could have come out here so fast and just to roam in the forest. Something was up, or more importantly the blond might be holding evidence behind himself, maybe wanting to be helpful to the other's during the world meeting like she was! Her eyes twinkled. Mathias could really help her!

"No," is all the man mubled.

"Oh come on Mathias! Maybe I can help you solve Vash's death too! No need to hied evidence from me! Did you find something interesting."

There was a faint glow in the blond's eyes at the accusation. Elizabeta then made her way behind the Danish where she saw exactly at what he was holding; Lili's decapitated head. With a smile now frozen in place she looked up at the Danis h blond. Mathias gave her a crooked smile as the sun now brightly shined on the man's uniform. Blood was all splattered on the dark green clothing. Fresh blood dripped on the ground where blond locks and blood from the decapated head mixed together. Mathias face also contained splattered blood that quietly slid down his face.

"L-Lili? _LILI_?" began to breathe the brunette as her whole body shook.

"Vash? I killed him. See?" smiled Mathias raising the head up into her face. Elizabeta stared right into the widened blue eyes of her friend that she had spoken to no less than fifteen minutes ago. Now . . now she was nothing than a bloody . . . a bloody head.

"M-murderer . . . you _murderer_!" screamed the girl running away. The Danish dropped Lili's head and, almost playfully, chased towards the Hungarian. With his now free hand, strands of blond hair still on it, he reached for a hidden axe and begun to chase the Hungarian down the deep forest. The brunette pushed past tree branches and kicked at any debris in her way.

"GREEN. BLOND. VASH! GREEN. BLOND. VASH!" sung the Danish as he wildly swung the axe in his hand, cutting at the air swiftly as he did so. Elizabeta ran as fast as she could to the Swiss and Liet's home. She dashed into the house locking the front door, ignoring the trail of blood that lied splattered all over the front lawn. She ran up the stairs on all fours as she began to tire out, working her feet and hands like mad and trying to register all the horror that was happening.

_Oh god! Oh god! Mathias is the one! He's the one! He killed! HE KILLED!_

Her breath hitched at hearing the front door being kicked open downstairs.

_WHAT DO I DO?_

Elizabeta ran inside a room and slammed it shut behind herself. In the darkness she began to shove bookcases and chairs, the loud screeching wood scratching at the wooden floorboards. She got to anything within reach to block the doorway. She didn't want to meet the same end as Vash or Lili. Oh god, both of their eyes stood shot open with their mouths opened all the way . . they probably died screaming to death. Finished, she looked for a switch or cord to turn the lights on in the room. As she pulled on a beaded line coming down from the ceiling, the lightbulb switched on and revealed to her a room full of firearms. Without a second thought the brunette grabbed at the largest and most intimidating rifle she could spot. Checking that it was fully loaded, she stared quietly, scared and shaking, at the door. The quivering brunette lifted the rifle high up ready to aim at the Danish if he came throught the door. Nervously she glanced around and stared back up at the ceiling where she had seen the light switch to the room till she then, tilting her head, noticed another line, thicker and a rope this time, coming down from the ceiling. This must be . . the attic! She could wait him out and call for help on her phone! Perfect!

Soon faint footsteps began to quietly ascend the stairs. The Hungarian tossed the strap to her rifle behind her shoulder as she jumped to reach at the high piece of rope. How odd, why would it be so short and high up? She began to pant loudly, tears coming down her pale face as she desperately reached for the rope.

The footsteps became louder and slower, as if building momentum. Elizabeta ceased her jumping and grabbed at her rifle.

_He killed Lili. _She thought as she shook. She slowly walked backwards to the opposite side of the room towards a window.

Clack. Clack.

_He decapidated her._

Clack. Clack.

_I have to end his life. _She swallowed hard, gently pulling the rifle up to her face.

Halt.

The Hungarian waited for something, anything, that would tell her to shoot.

"Elizabeta? Elizabeta is that you in there? I got the message about Vash and came immediately! I saw you running inside so I followed you. I hope I didn't scare you!" laughed the Belgium's voice on the other side of the door. The Hungarian relaxed her tensed shoulders, overjoyed. Someone else was here with her besides the insane Danish!

"Oh Belgium," cried Elizabeta as a tear streamed down her face, "you have no idea how happy I am to hear your vo-"

A large blade of an axe gleamed in the sun's light as it crashed through the window. The Hungarian's eyes winded as she stared at the large object coming at her neck. On the end of axe was Mathias crashing inside the room, smiling devilishly with a dangerous red glow to his eyes. He opened his mouth and gave a loud howl. It all seemed to move ever so slowly, her death. She could only move so fast; Elizabeta raised her rifle, ready to shoot at Mathias in the chest when she just suddenly froze. Something about Mathias eyes told her not to look away, almost putting her in a trance. She opened her mouth, wanting to let a blood-curling scream out but all that came from it was her vocal cords cut in half, and her last breath as Mathias carefully whispered, "goodbye useless bitch." Hearing the breaking glass on the other side, Belgium began to scream as Mathias cut Elizabeta's head right off clean. Both parts of her deceased body landed in a bloody thud against the wooden floor, blood sprawled all on the ground. The Danish man gave a crooked grin as he walked inside the room, his glowing red eyes sparkling at all the firearms on display surrounding him. He gave an ecstatic shudder.

"It's Green. It's Blond. It's Vash," the blond whispered to himself as he dropped the axe and grabbed at a random rifle. He then turned to the wooden door where the woman's screams and loud banging can be hear. As the Belgium woman screamed, her older sibling kicked at the door, trying to open it.

"Elizabeta! _ELIZABETA_!"

"Green, blond, it's all Vash. Green . . . "

The door finally swung open as Mathias shoved all the furniture out of the way with one swift kick of the leg, the Netherlands and Belgium on the other side.

"Blond . . ?" grinned Mathias as he pointed a gun at Netherland's face.

"Mathias?" murmured the blond man as he stared at the decapitated body of Elizabeta and back at Mathias.

"VASH! _IT'S ALL VASH!_"

He began to shoot at the two nations, twenty rounds without a pause. The bullets pierced right through both siblings, their bodies jerking backwards. Their eyes stared confused and frightened into Mathias as the Danish laughed wieldly, both hands jerking as it held the powerful rifle.

"Blood, _**MORE BLOOD!**_"

* * *

**A/N: Do people still read this story? Sorry it be short and questionable grammar! :'D Sorry Idk Belgium's or Netherlands names!**

What you should know:

**Body Count: 9. (Vash/Switzerland, Nurse, two soldiers and Edward/Estonia, Elizabeta/Hungary, Belgium, Netherlands, Lili/Liechenstein.)**

**Suspects: Antonio/Spain, Roderich/Austria, Ivan/Russia, Mathias/Denmark.**

**Definite Murderers Countries all know without a doubt: -None so far-.**

**[I'll update those stats corresponding to what the characters think/know]!**


End file.
